Harry Potter & The Green Flame Torch
by Luna Moonglade
Summary: This story goes back & forth between the marauder era & the Harry Potter era.need reviews 2 updateThere is a new girl at Hogwarts who seems to be the daughter of Remus Lupin's old girlfriend.His girlfriend that had mysteriously disappeared years ago.R
1. The Invitation

The Green Flame Torch

By: maraudette_luna

Chapter 1: An Invitation

            _A lovely core where friendship meets,_

_            Beneath the earth, love controls it's beat,_

_            A place where feelings never fail,_

_            How I tell and describe my interesting tale,_

_            Now let us begin way back in the past,_

_            And towards the future, where we'll end up at last…_

~*~ Marauder Era ~*~

"Luna! Hey Luna! WAIT!" Luna turned around to find Patty, running towards her out of breath. She smiled, trying to capture this picture in the back of her mind. To see Patty run was a treat. She would never run for anything – unless when trying to find her friends before curfew.

"What now Patty? Did the house-elves in the kitchen refuse to give you food again, because I agree with them? You should save some food for the other students," she paused," I still don't understand how you stay skinny; eating that much."

Ignoring that last remark, Patty sighed, "No. That is not the problem, though I would fancy to visit the kitchen's; would you like…"

" No Patty. I'm busy at the moment. Anyway, what do you need?" Luna cut her off, slightly annoyed.

"I need you to help with my potions homework." She explained quickly.

Luna sighed and nodded, "Alright. I'll help you when I get back to the common room, but I must hurry to the library so I can find some extra information on werewolves."

Patty smirked, "Trying to get bonus points, are we?"

"What do you mean?" Though Luna smiled.

"Oh, come on… you know very well that you have all the information you need," Patty whined, while a grin spread across her face.

"That's why I said 'extra' information," Luna looked at her watch and the smile vanished, "Shoot! I only have ten minutes! I'll see you a bit later!" She ran down the corridor, towards the library. Turning the corner, she saw a figure rushing towards her. Luna tried to swerve out of the way, but was too slow.

"Oww!" Luna cried, clutching her ankle.

"Oh my! I'm so s-sorry. Are you o.k?"

Luna was about to yell that she bloody well wasn't, but when she looked up, she decided against it, "Oh! I-I'm fine." She was staring at Remus Lupin, who was reaching out his hand to help her up._ His eyes are gorgeous_, she thought, examining them closely. As his golden-brown eyes locked with hers, she blinked and looked at the ground, for she felt her face getting hotter. Luna touched her cheek for a moment, when she realized that he was talking to her.

"I r-really didn't mean to… I was heading to the library to… to…"his eyes widened, "Are you sure you're O.K.?…Y-your ankle! Let me take you to the hospital wing." He bent down to examine the wound.

"No! I mean no…no, I'm fine." Luna exclaimed, shifting her foot away from him. The last action was quite unexpected. She tried to stand, but collapsed in a cry of pain. "I g-guess you're right." She said, holding her ankle tightly. Luna tried to hide the awful colour of the bruises, which were appearing quite quickly on her skin. 

Remus smiled slightly and helped her stand up. She rested her arm on his shoulders, letting out a small 'Oh', when he put his hand on her waist to support her. They then started their way towards the hospital wing. 

"As I was saying, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Remus Lupin. I've never fully introduced myself to you." He looked at her with a definite smile. Luna smiled back and winced as she accidentally stepped on her sprained foot.

"I'm Luna Moonglade," she replied. Remus mouthed something that looked very much like, 'I know.' "Anyway," she continued, "the whole thing was an accident. There is no need to say sorry." She felt her face burn hotter, wondering if it was as red as a quaffle yet. _If Siria or Jamie saw me right now, they'd burst out laughing. Not because of how red my face is, well partly that, but because of my situation. _Luna grinned happily at the thought.

"What are you smiling for?" Remus' voice interrupted her thoughts, though she didn't mind, because of the circumstances…

"Oh, nothing. I was just…" Luna snapped out of her dreaming. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking, after all, "…never mind." She decided to change the topic. "So what were you rushing to the library for?"

"I needed some information for my potions homework, but I'll just go tomorrow. I mean, your ankle is much more important." Luna looked at him, and was quite surprised at what she saw. She had never seen a boy blush before.

"I-I have a really great book you can use. It has excellent information, and I'm done using it." She told him. _Patty can copy off my notes. She'll understand…hopefully._

" Really? You don't mind?" Remus looked as happy as a puppy. _It's only a book! Then again, if he offered me one of his books…_

"Nope!" She said promptly.

"Great! That'll save me a lot of time," he paused, "So what were _you _going to the library for?"

"Oh! I was just going to search for extra information on werewolves, but I have enough anyway," Luna's smile vanished as she watched his face turn slightly pale. "Are…are you alright? You don't feel sick, do you?" 

She made to feel his forehead to see if it felt warm, but he quickly shook his head and stated, "No. I'm quite all right. There's nothing wrong. I just thought I…I heard Peeves. That's all."

"Hmm…" Luna glanced at him quickly, but decided not to say anything.

~*~

When they showed Mme. Pomfrey Luna's ankle, she began to lecture them on hallway safety. She muttered things like, 'clumsy' and 'I would be rich if I was paid for healing every little injury in this school.' Remus and Luna just glanced at each other every once and awhile, wondering if they were supposed to say something, but decided against it.

Luna finally broke in, "So how long will I have to stay here, Mme. Pomfrey?"

"Just a few seconds. Luckily for you, you didn't crack your head open!" Mme Pomfrey took out her wand and pointed it at Luna's ankle. "_Mendium flourishio._ There you go. Healed! Now please leave while I tend to the other students." She promptly left them and continued her muttering.

"I-I guess we should g-get going. I mean it's already past nine…and…and…"

But Remus cut her off, "Yes. I q-quite agree." He stood up, looking at his watch to confirm what she had said; "I'll walk you back to the common room. You know…um…just to be sure that you can walk o.k." he turned slightly red for a second, "We wouldn't want you to collapse on your way back…plus…I need to borrow that book from you anyway." He looked at her, but she felt this odd feeling in the pit off her stomach, so she quickly stood up and looked away.

The walk back to the Gryffindor Tower went quickly and quietly, until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were just exiting the portrait hole, when they spotted Remus and Luna.

"Hey Moony! I see you've finally got yourself a girl, mate!" Sirius grinned, striding towards them, " 'bout time." He patted him on the back.

Remus paused, looking stunned, but Luna broke the tension, "I don't see you with any girls Black," she said coolly, and then added, "Anyway, Remus only wanted to borrow a book of mine." She glanced at him quickly, and smiled, "That's all."

" Oh, he wants a bit more than that, I can assure you." Sirius smirked, his eyes narrowing. Luna blinked, not knowing what to do next. Her eyes shifted to James and Peter, who were gazing at her and Sirius as if they were watching a movie: a very enjoyable one. She then looked at Remus. He was staring at Sirius, horrified, though blushing madly. She wished that she could say something cool or funny, but when she opened her mouth to speak, no sound came out. Her mouth was too dry. Sirius turned to Remus again and sighed dramatically. " I see Moony is showing his sensitive side tonight. Hopefully, he'll snap out of it soon, or we might as well go to bed.

"But I wanted to visit the kitchens!" Peter whined. Luna was instantly reminded of Patty and started to giggle. Remus looked at her and shook his head slightly, which made her instantly stop.  

She was still grinning though when she began to speak. "You really must meet my friend Patty. I could see you two getting along quite well together." The boys looked flabbergasted; especially Sirius. Luna began to laugh again at their expressions. _He had definitely not been expecting that, _she thought happily. She noticed now that she was not the only one laughing. James, Peter, and Remus had joined her, as they watched Sirius' surprised face turn steadily redder with anger.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. The laughing quickly subsided. It took a moment for Luna to realize that he was pointing his wand at her.

"Now, now Padfoot. No need for magic." Remus stepped forwards, frowning. Sirius glared at him viciously, but pocketed his wand anyway. He muttered something that sounded very much like, "Love; who needs it," which made James snicker. "Shut up, Prongs," he sneered, as he made his way towards the stairs. "I'll meet you guys in the kitchen's."

Luna felt a bit queasy and held her stomach, "I think I should get going. I can tell when I'm not wanted…" she drifted off, eyeing Sirius with dislike. "Butterbeer."

"What? Oh…right." The portrait of the Fat Lady quickly swung open, so that Luna could enter the common room. She marched right over to the desk where she had been working earlier: quite annoyed that she had left all of her books sprawled out on the table, in her hurry of reaching the library before nine. Anyone could have copied her notes, she thought. Sighing at her stupidity, she pulled out her report on werewolves.

"Ahem." Luna spun around to see Remus crawling through the portrait hole, after her. She felt her temper rise slightly.

"What do you want?" She was surprised at how angry her voice sounded. _It wasn't his fault about Sirius, _she reminded herself, but she had too much anger gathering up inside her.

" I-I just wanted to…"

"Just take it! Take the stupid book!" She picked up a book entitled, '_Potions, Herbs, & Helpful Enchantments,_' and flung it across the room. Remus flinched as it slammed against the wall and fell open onto the floor. Luna looked at his hurt face and hurried towards him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Remus!" she began to cry as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Blushing furiously, he stuttered with surprise at this. " No, no, it was my fault. I mean…I mean Sirius is my friend and…and I should of said something." He looked at Luna's face and held her in a bit closer, "He was just jealous."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Jealous of what, exactly?"

"Oh! Um…well… you see… he's been wanting to find a…a…"

But Luna finished his sentence for him, "A _long-lasting_ girlfriend?"

"Well, yes. H-he probably thought that I was asking you out or something…" Luna let go of Remus and stepped backwards.

" He's a git." She said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Well a bit…yes; but he was right about one thing."

Luna glared at him slightly. "What?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?" he paused, "But if your not free next week, I understand."

"Oh, I'd love to go with you Remus!" she felt her face burn with excitement.

"Great! I…uh… I guess I'll be seeing you then. Goodnight."

"Yes," she said dreamily, "Goodnight Remus." He waved at her, picking up the fallen book, and quickly exited the common room, towards the kitchens.

Luna packed up her homework (_no point in doing that tonight_) and drifted up to the girls' dormitories. _Hmm… I think his eyes are more amber than brown_. She sighed happily at this thought, as she opened the door to her room. Instantly, she was bombarded with voices.

"Luna! Luna! Where were you? Jamie and I…uh… 'accidentally' set Narcissa's hair on fire! You should've seen it! Too bad Malfoy put it out though. I enjoyed watching her shriek and run around in circles." Luna's friends, Siria and Jamie were rushing towards her, laughing hysterically. They both loved pulling pranks on the Slytherins. You could say it was their way of entertainment. Usually, Luna would have loved to listen to them, as she'd helped them with many of the jokes herself, but tonight her mind was elsewhere.

"…and then when he broke out in boils…Luna? Hey Luna! Are you even listening to us?" Siria was looking at her strangely, "You're ok, right?" Luna strode over to her bed, sat down and sighed. She watched as Siria glanced at Jamie and Patty, and a smile spread across her face, "Did he catch up to you or did the library just close a minute early?"

Jolting back to reality, Luna felt her stomach do a back flip when she heard this. "Whatever do you mean?" she smiled rather weakly.

"Did Remus catch up to you? He said he wanted to ask you something." Luna nodded slowly, though quickly regretted it. "Ha! I knew it. Sooo…what did he ask?" Siria twisted a lock of her frizzy hair in her fingers, grinning.

Luna took in a deep breath and in finding her voice exclaimed, "Well… Let's just say, that I'm going to be meeting him in Hogsmeade next weekend."

Oooh!" squealed Jamie, "And on your birthday too! This is gonna be so much fun! Have you decided on what you wanna where yet?"

Luna smiled and shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Even more fun then," Siria giggled, "You're so lucky!"

" Yes, I quite agree," said a voice from the corner of the room. Sybill Trelawney, who had been listening to the conversation, frowned, " I've been asking Severus to go out with me for years, and still he runs away yelling 'bloody murder.'"

~------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------~

lol! I liked that last line. I know that Sybill probably wasn't in their year, but hey it adds interest. Lily's in another dorm room…. so don't worry…. she'll be in the story soon enough. Anyway…. hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!!! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Have You Washed That?

The Green Flame Torch

By: maraudette_luna

By The Way: Thanks for the reviews guys! Uh… since this is my first story, I prefer no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome…I'll need it for this chapter.

To Mistress Snape: The Marauder's Era = 5th year. I have no clue what year Narcissa graduated, so I'm putting her in seventh. I thank you for your review; I enjoyed it!

Chapter 2: Have You Washed That?

~*~ Harry Potter Era ~*~

            "She threw a book at you? She must be mental, that one." Ron laughed.

            "Hey! Quit complain'n! I'd go for about any girl that'd just hug me for no reason at all!"

            "George, she probably hugged him for a reason. That would just be stupid if she didn't." Hermione pointed out.

            "Well, then she's our type of girl." Fred grinned at George.

            Hermione scowled, but instead of complaining she turned back to Lupin, "So how long did you two go out?"

            Deciding that he couldn't keep his entire past a secret any longer, Lupin replied, "Well, we got along quite well, until the beginning of June."

"You didn't tell her about you being a werewolf," Ron gave him a scared look, "did you?"

"Oh, of course he didn't Ron. Even patients at St. Mungo's aren't that crazy!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I'll make you a bet Snape broke them up. He is a git after all!" Fred chimed.

Lupin smiled at them, "I don't believe Professor Snape had anything to do with it, nor when I told her about what I am. In fact, she had already figured it out, as she informed me one night."

            "She didn't mind that you're a werewolf? … And when there wasn't even any potions to help the problem?" Hermione looked astounded.  

"Well…no."

"So…er…what happened?' Harry, who had been listening intently, had finally spoken up. Though he still felt an empty feeling in his stomach from the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, he was quite happy to have returned to number twelve Grimmauld place, after a one weeks terrible stay at the Dursley's.

            "I don't know actually. The next day, no one could find her. She just…disappeared. The minute the school year ended, I tried to look for her, but failed miserably." Lupin explained, with a solemn look on his face. Everyone gaped at him; shocked at what they had heard.

            "A-and was she ever found?" Hermione asked quietly, "I mean by the M-Ministry or Dumbledore?"

            "Not from what I've heard," Lupin looked at their worried faces and gave them a sad smile. "Now don't you become all flustered. If she hasn't turned up by now, then I doubt that she ever will. The past is the past and whatever happens, happens. Now, let's finish these drawers, so we can get down to dinner. Molly should be back from Diagon Alley soon with your school supplies."

            Understanding that Lupin wasn't going to tell them anymore about his days as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, the group finished cleaning the drawers (which tended to enjoy slamming it's compartments on their fingers) and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Weasley scurrying about, making dinner.

            "Molly! I didn't hear you come in. Let me help you set the table." Lupin hurried his way towards her.

            "No, no, no. You've all had a tiring day. I have it all under control." Enchanting a knife to cut up some lettuce, she continued, " All of your books and supplies are in your rooms. I want you to all to finish packing and go straight to bed after dinner. We have to wake up early tomorrow, since the ministry has refused to lend us cars again this year."

            "But haven't they already apologized to Dumbledore?" Harry questioned her.

            "Yes, but they need to use the cars for their own purposes. Arthur owled me about it this morning. Something about warning the muggle government about You Know Who." She sighed as she placed dinner on the table.

            "Mum, where's dad?" Ginny asked.

            "He has to stay at work a bit later tonight, dear." She sat down and turned to Lupin, "So have you finished packing."

            "Yes, Molly."

            Ron eyed them suspiciously, "Packing for what?"

            "Dumbledore felt that there should be yet another person from the Order at Hogwarts this year, and has asked Lupin to return to his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

            "Is it true? Are you really going to teach us again?" Hermione said excitably.

            "Yes, Hermio-" but he was drowned out by the loud cries of "Yes!" and "Alright!" from the students at the table. 

Fred and George were the only ones who weren't shouting out with glee. Instead they groaned in unison, "How come the best teacher has to come back the year we aren't there. It's not fare! Our last teacher was Umbridge!" 

Lupin smiled and looked down at his watch. "We better eat quickly. It's already late." Finishing their dinner, the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione strode upstairs, to their rooms.

"This is great, eh? Lupin back at Hogwarts? He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had so far." Ron commented to Harry and Hermione, who grinned in return.

"Oh, definitely! I wonder what our first class is going to be about? We're supposed to study banshees this year. Do you think he'll be able to get one at Hogwarts?" Hermione was talking rapidly.

"Probably." Harry opened his trunk and placed the new things Mrs. Weasley had bought for him inside it. He yawned and continued, "We better get some sleep."

"Your right. Well, goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning." And Hermione climbed the stairs to the bedroom, which she shared with Ginny. Not bothering to change his clothing, Harry got into bed and instantly fell asleep.

~*~

            "Harry! Come on! Wake up! We have to leave soon!" Harry woke up with a jolt, as Ron was shaking him madly. "Mum says we have to leave in five minutes! Hurry up!" Seeing a plate of toast on his bedside table, he stuffed a piece into his mouth. He then jumped out of bed, picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and quickly followed Ron downstairs. Ginny and Hermione were already waiting for them by the door.

            "O.k.! Are we all ready to go? Good!" Mrs. Weasley burst into the hallway, and was hurriedly followed by Tonks, Professor Lupin and a grouchy Mad-eyed Moody.

            "I still believe we should split up – just to be sure we not being followed." Moody grumbled, opening the front door.

            "No time, Mad-eye!" Tonks said impatiently, pushing him outside.

            The group basically ran to King's Cross Station. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Professor Lupin scrambled onto the train, a second before it started to move.

            "You'll have to find a compartment by yourselves," Lupin explained. "I have to stay in the teacher's area."

            "But last time you were allowed to sit with us!" Ginny whined.

            "Rules change," he replied with a sigh, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you four at the feast." He turned around and made his way towards the teacher's section.

            "Come on. We better find a compartment. I suspect there almost full by now." Hermione stated.

            "Yeah your right" Harry agreed, as he started searching for an empty compartment, but Ginny didn't move.

            "Uh…I'll see you guys later. I've promised Loony-" she giggled, "- I mean Luna Lovegood, that I'd sit with her."

            Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, "When did you promise her that?"

            "When she wrote to me over the holidays."

            "Oh. Well in that case, we'll see you later." Without another word, Ginny hurried away from them to find Luna, while Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to search for a place to sit.

A few minutes later, Hermione stopped outside of a compartment, staring in through the window. "Hmm… I've never seen her before." Harry and Ron rushed over to see whom she was staring at. A girl with golden-brown hair was sitting inside, reading an extremely thick book.

"Well, why don't we ask her who she is?" Ron grinned at Hermione.

Hermione knocked and opened the door. "Uh…hi. We were just wondering if-" but she stopped in mid-sentence. The girl had instantly held up her first finger, signifying that Hermione should stop talking. After a few more moments of reading, the girl placed a bookmark in the book and looked up, smiling. 

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"We were wondering if we could sit here?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh, yes. Of course." The girl began to place the many books, scattered on the ground, in a tall pile on the seat next to her. When she finished, she sat back down and looked at the three new people who were now sitting across from her. When her gaze set on Harry, he felt the usual uncomfortable feeling that he got every time a person stared at him. _Please don't look at my scar, _he thought, but she never did. Instead, she began to speak, "You remind me of someone."

Ron snickered at this comment, "Let me take a wild guess. Does he remind you of Harry Potter? 'Cause that's who he is."

"I know who he is, thank you," the girl snapped. "I was just going to tell him that he looks like his father."

Harry was suddenly more interested in the conversation. "How do you know what my father looks like?" he asked.

"Oh! Well my mother was…err…a somewhat of a friend of his. She had a lot pictures of him and his friends."

"Really?" Ron eyed her suspiciously. "Who is your mother?"

"Luna Moonglade." The girl replied quickly.

"Hey…wasn't that the girl Lupin was talking about last night?" Ron questioned, turning to Harry and Hermione.

"Yes it was," Hermione paused and looked at the girl, "Where is your mother?"

"Um…well…she died years ago. I live with my aunt now, since I've never met my dad. Did you say you knew Lupin? Remus Lupin?" she sounded slightly more excited as she asked this.

"Yes. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year," Harry smiled and added, "I think he would like to see you."

The girl blushed slightly. "Well, I don't know. I mean, he was dating my mother until…well…anyway, it would feel uncomfortable. I'll be seeing him in class already. I think that's enough." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and looked at the girl again.

"What's your name?" Hermione gave her a warm smile.

"Oh! Violet; Violet Moonglade. I was named after my mother's middle name, you see," she stared them. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Well, I'm very pleased to meet you all." Violet fell silent and looked out the window at the passing scenery. A sorrowful look appeared on her face. Harry could see the clouds reflecting off her golden eyes, as a few small tears formed and fell down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Hermione had just noticed that she was crying.

"Yes, I'm fine. I-I…uh… just remembered a sad story my aunt was telling me last night. A very sad story…" Violet shifted around in her seat and wiped the tears off her face, though she continued to look outside.

"What's it about?" Ron said bluntly; not really realizing what was going on. Hermione glared at him, in which he responded with a small shrug.

"Um…uh…well, it's about a girl who was taken away from her friends and family by an evil man. When this person had… err…freed her in an unknown world, she felt lost and alone. No one was there to comfort her, nor was there any help nearby.   
The girl wondered many times if she was to be forgotten; if she was to fade away and become nothing, but that of a broken heart. The evil man had wanted her to be forgotten forever and to never return to her real world; her real home." Violet tore herself away from the window to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I don't know the ending of the story yet. My aunt hasn't gotten around to it."

Hermione stood up, moved the pile of books on the seat next to Violet, and sat down beside her. "Why is your aunt telling such a story to you if it's so sad?"

She was about to reply, but Ron spoke before she had the chance. "It's just a story. Why cry about it? It's not like it's true."

"Actually, it is a true tale," new tears began to form in her eyes, "My mother was that girl, and she had suffered t-terribly!" Violet trembled with anger.

Hermione patted her on the back. "Ron! How come you have to be so rude all the time?" she snapped at him in a loud whisper.

"No, no. He's right. I-I shouldn't be crying. There's no point. I-it's just a story." She quickly tried to wipe the tears away, but a few more fell down her cheeks.

The compartment was quiet for what felt like half an hour. Harry found it quite annoying when Hermione kept on shooting Ron murderous looks every few minutes. Instead of continuing to watch them, he turned and gazed at Violet. She was looking out the window again, twisting her hair in between her fingers. She had stopped crying for a while now, but still showed the same sad and distant expression on her face. There was something strange about her; something intriguing. He watched her eyes. They were following the moving landscape outside, but something was different about them. They weren't as golden as before. They were more brown; brown with green speckles…_ What was he doing? Why was he examining her eyes? He surely wasn't falling for her…no. He didn't have that feeling that he used to feel whenever Cho was around…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the compartment door, sliding open. Harry drew is eyes away from Violet, and towards the three figures who were standing in the doorway.

"So it's true then. There is a new student who's come to Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy smirked, looking around at the people in the small room. He gave Harry an extra long glare, before turning to Violet. Holding out his hand for her to shake it, he continued, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

Violet stared at him and made a look as though thinking to herself, before she answered with a smirk. "Have you washed that?"

"W-what?" Malfoy stammered.

"Have you washed your hands recently, because I don't want to touch anything filthy. And as you've given each of these people (she pointed to Ron, Harry and Hermione) some very rude looks, you seem to have a filthy personality"

Malfoy was struck dumb (so were Crabbe and Goyle, but they already had that look). He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. After only a few moments though, he pulled himself together, and said in a forced smile, "WE seem to have gotten of on the wrong foot. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin-"

"How did I figure that out," Violet muttered, but Malfoy either did not hear, or he pretended not to.

"- prefect, and am very pleased to welcome you to our school." He was picking his words very carefully. "I am sorry about how I reacted to my fellow students' presence, and wonder if you will tell me who you are?" His fists were clenched now, as he tried to widen his forced smile.

Violet laughed and looked at him, "Thank you very much for the not needed speech. All you did need to say was 'sorry' to them." Malfoy's face reddened slightly with anger. When she saw this, she laughed a bit louder and continued, "Anyway, my name is Violet Moonglade, and I'm starting my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Well then, I'll be seeing you at the feast, but I have to dress into my robes now. Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave…now!" and with that, Malfoy closed the compartment door and left.

            Harry was still staring at Violet, having seen a whole new side to her. When she spotted him looking at her, she grinned. "He needed to be taught a lesson, and so I gave him one. I hope you don't think differently of me."

            Harry smiled and shook his head, "No. He needed a good telling off."

            "What just happened?" Ron was still staring at the spot where Malfoy had stood.

            "I'd just dropped my being polite, to that person who had just barged in here," she was using the tone Malfoy had used towards her, "I suspect you aren't friends with him?"

            "No. Definitely not, "Harry glanced at Ron, who had finally come back to reality.

            "I know what happened, but what happened? I mean with Malfoy. He never acts like that when someone insults him."

            "Well Ron, just believe me when I say it's the Moonglade charm."

            "Charm? Ar-are you a Veela?" Ron's eyes widened and Violet giggled.

            "No, no. I'm not a Veela."

            "Can you make guys fall in love with you?" he asked.

            "I wish! No, I-I don't really know what happened."

            Harry smiled, "Well if that continues, then I know we'll be great friends."

            Harry! You don't become friends with someone, just because they can snap back at people you don't like!" Hermione glared at him.

            "Why do you think we're friends with you?" Ron commented. Hermione looked like she wanted to strangle him, but instead she resided to muttering under her breath. Harry thought he heard her say, 'To copy off my homework,' but looked over, back towards Violet.

            "So what house do you want to be in?"

            "Oh, Gryffindor! Definitely!" Her eyes sparkled excitably when she said this. "So what house are you in?"

            "We're all in Gryffindor," mumbled Hermione, who was still staring threatingly at Ron, but he didn't notice.

            "How do you know so much about Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

            Violet laughed, "I don't know _that_ much about Hogwarts, though I did read, 'Hogwarts: a History,' and that did help."

Hermione forgot about Ron and smiled at the new student, as if she had just found a million dollars. "Finally! Someone else who's read that book!"

"Hermione! You don't become friends with someone, just because they've read the same book you have!" Ron said in a mocking tone. Hermione didn't seem to hear however, since she and Violet were talking rapidly, as they exchanged their points of view and different facts that they had learned from the book. Their chattering continued for the rest of the trip, while Harry watched the clear blue sky grow steadily darker. The food trolley had already gone by, and everyone had already changed into his or her robes. Harry wondered what would happen this year; if it would be better or worse. He was extremely happy that Umbridge wasn't teaching anymore and that Lupin had returned, but what about Voldemort? What was he planning right now?

The train slowed down steadily and came to a stop. The four students got off the train quickly, carrying two wakening owls, and a drowsy cat, listening intently for Hagrid (except for Violet; not knowing who he is). Harry felt a great amount of joy growing inside him when he heard a loud, booming voice calling, "Fers' years over 'ere please! Fers' over 'ere!"

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry yelled over the bustling crowd.

"Hia Harry! 'Ow was yer summer?"

"Fine!"

Hagrid gave him a huge smile, "Grea'! I'll be seein' yeh la'er, righ'?"

"Definitely!" But Hagrid was already calling out to the first years again.

"Come on! I don't want to be late for the feast. God, I'm hungry." Ron began to rub his stomach, staring longingly at the castle.

"O.k. I'm coming." Harry sighed.

"Uh… am I supposed to go with you?" Violet was staring at the group of first years, who were surrounding Hagrid.

"I think so," Hermione paused, "The boat ride is only for first years and you're in sixth."

"Yah. I'll just go with you guys."

             The four of them made their way towards the carriages. Finding an empty one, they climbed inside and sat down. Violet and Hermione began to talk to each other again, while Harry and Ron just watched, as the castle loomed closer with every movement of the carriage. By the time they reached the school, the sun had completely set.

"Finally, we're here! Feast here I come!" Ron jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the large front doors, carrying a flustered Pigwidgeon after him.

"Ron! We still have the Sorting to watch!" Hermione called after him. He stopped in his tracks and said something very rude aloud. A couple of third year girls nearby gave him looks of disgust.

"Why do we have to watch the Sorting? It's bloody well boring," he complained.

Hermione and Violet looked at each other and said as one, "It's tradition Ron!"

"Do you both have to be against me?"

 Harry, Violet and Hermione walked over to him. "We aren't against you Ron, we're just answering your question," Violet stated, "Now, let us get inside."

The group quickly opened the front doors and strolled towards the Great Hall. Harry examined the ceiling. Tonight the sky was cloudless. Stars twinkled like millions of diamonds, which brightened the earth below. Harry was so absorbed in watching the night sky, that he did not notice the greasy-haired man who was striding, quickly towards him.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter! I do not intend on having to deal with you tonight." Harry spun around to find his potions teacher, Professor Snape, glaring at him with deepest loathing. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, stop talking and-"

"YOU!" Violet snarled, "What are YOU doing here?" She had just realized that Snape was there.

"I teach at this school, Ms. Moonglade. This way, students like Mr. Potter here, can learn valuable things to stuff in their usually already inflated heads."

Violet's eyes narrowed, "Who would want to be taught by you?"

"Anyone who wishes to pass potions this year." Snape's eyes flashed evilly, "Now come with me. You have to be sorted privately. Hurry up!" he started striding his way out of the Great Hall.

"I would never go anywhere with you."

Snape turned around to face her again. "May I ask then, where you'll sit at meals or sleep at night? And if I wish to take points away from your house, as I do right now, which house would I take them away from."

"Hmmm…well, Slytherins always cheat at everything, so I'd say to take it away from them."

"I am not going to take points way from my own house!" A few students nearby turned their heads to see what Snape was yelling about, and quickly grew interested in the conversation.

"Ahhh…Yes; but what if _I_ was in your house. What if I tormented you till you went insane? Would you then take points from your house, or would you continue to blame the Gryffindors for anything that has ever happened?" Almost everyone in the Great Hall was listening now. She continued, "I've heard, that all of the head of Slytherin house professors were always unfair to the Gryffindors. Is this true?" Snape's lip curled and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and started to pull her across the room, towards the doors. "TAKE YOUR GREASY HAND OFF ME NOW, SEVERUS! I DO NOT WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF-" Snape waved his wand at her mouth and no sound came out. He had placed a silencing charm on her. Her mouth was still moving, though, forming words as she tried to free her right arm.

"Students aren't allowed to call me by my first name, Ms. Moonglade. That is your first lesson." He had just reached the door, when it opened and Professor Lupin walked in.

"My! It's quite silent in here…" Then he saw Snape and Violet, "Severus did you put a silencing charm on her? You know very well, that it's against the rules!" Lupin waved his wand and Violet's voice echoed loudly again, throughout the room.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM DISGUSTED! HOW DID SOMEONE AS CRUEL AS YOU EVER BECOME A TEACHER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF ROTTIN FILTH!" Violet was glaring at Snape with more hate than even he could give Harry.

"I know he was a bit harsh, but calm down a bit." Lupin tried to comfort her. She had just turned and raised her head to look at him, when he stepped back in shock. Harry wondered what was so surprising, until Lupin said quite loudly, "Luna?"

~-----------------------------------*------------------------------------~

Hope you liked it! I'm going to try and update weekly. Please R&R!! This chapter didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. He He! I'm adding an introduction poem- yah that's right a poem -to my first chapter, so you can read it. The date with Remus is next…so keep reading!


	3. Sirius? A Gentleman?

The Green Flame Torch

By: maraudette_luna

By The Way: Thanks for the reviews everyone! If you ask me questions in your reviews about my story, you'll receive your answers in the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update…  you know, projects, report card, homework, essays, ex. curricular, etc. 

To Mistress Snape (again…lol): Thanks for the J.K.R compliment, and I'm sorry that I can't answer your questions about Violet, since that would give away parts about my story, J but I can tell you that the era's will be constantly changing, not just a few times. So you don't have to worry. P.S. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS…so keep it up!

To carncarbysprincess: Which era are you asking your question for? Marauder Era = 5th (except for Narcissa and Malfoy = 7th) & Harry Potter Era = 6th (except Ginny = 5th). Everyone else is in the same year/ same time…well kinda… yah. Hope that answers your question. J There's going to be a fare amount of poems, so I hope you enjoy them. Hmm… What type of writing tips were you interested in?

WARNING!!! THERE IS FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!! J

ANYWAYS………………..

Chapter 3: Sirius? A Gentleman?

~*~ Marauder Era ~*~

            Luna woke up early the next Saturday, and _still_ couldn't believe that she was going on a date with Remus Lupin. Siria, Jamie, and Patty had been just as excited about it, and had – without her consent – decided to help her get ready for the day. 'Consider it your birthday present,' Jamie had grinned. Luna was thankful that none of them were awake. Otherwise, she would have been stampeded with more ideas for what she should wear; meaning that she would be dressed up (by her friends) with fancy clothes like some sort of doll for hours and hours and…. hours. She looked down at the outfit that she had laid out the night before: a long-sleeved, deep crimson shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Luna quickly changed and headed towards the girls lavatories. Extremely thankful that no one was inside, she walked over to a mirror and combed her hair. After putting it up in a high ponytail, she added a bit of make-up, brushed her teeth, and took a long look in the mirror, hoping that she looked all right.

"Not too bad," she muttered to herself, giving a small smile. She was really nervous about the date. What if she laughed too much and acted really stupid? What if she did something really embarrassing so that Remus didn't like her? Luna sighed loudly. She was just being stupid. _Nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine. Everything will turn out great. _

With these thoughts on her mind, she glanced up at the clock. _7:48 am_. She had been in the bathroom for over an hour! Most people wake up at 7:30! Quickly, she cleaned up the counter and headed downstairs for breakfast, happy that she didn't meet her friends along the way. Luna liked her friends very much, but ever since the whole Remus incident, they hadn't stopped talking to her. Just a few days ago, Siria had woken her up at two in the morning, just to give her lip-gloss ideas. She smiled at the memory.

There was a fairly large amount of students in the Great Hall when Luna entered. She strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by herself.

Looking outside, she could see that it was going to be quite a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, making the fall leaves seem more colourful with every ray of light.

"Hi Luna!" She turned her head to see a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes walking towards her.

"Good morning Lily." 

Lily's smile vanished when she heard her speak, "Why so glum?"

"I'm nervous, that's all," Lily gave her a puzzled look, so she continued, "I'm scared that I'm going to mess up on my date with Remus today."

"Oh, is that all? Then it was silly of me to think that it was something serious."

"Lily!" Luna laughed and Lily sat down next to her.

"Just be yourself, and everything will be fine. Don't worry about it! Remember, this is supposed to be fun, right?"

"Definitely," Luna grinned, "Thanks Lily."

"No Problem," Lily looked around the room and turned back to face Luna. "So, why are you sitting alone on your birthday?"

"I'm not."

"Excluding me, shouldn't Siria, Jamie and Patty be with you?"

"Um… well, I felt that I would enjoy a nice, boring and uneventful breakfast this morning." They both burst out laughing at this comment.

"Yah right! Let me guess. Your friends found out about your date and are trying non-stop to make you some sort of beauty queen."

"Exactly."

"Well, we all go through _that _stage." Lily giggled a bit. "Come on, I'll walk you to the front hall. You should be able to go to Hogsmeade by now." The two of them stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. Many students were already lined up as Filch looked down the long list of names, waiting for him to allow them to leave the school for Hogsmeade.

Luna glanced around the room, nervously biting her lip. "I don't see him."

"Who?" The two girls spun around. James Potter was giving them a lopsided grin; his eyebrows raised in question.

Lily rolled her eyes as he ruffled his hair. "Remus, if you really want to know. Luna's going to Hogsmeade with him."

"Hmm… well, that explains Sirius' temper tantrum this morning; and I just thought it was because he wanted his beauty sleep." He chuckled.

"Why would _he _be so upset about one date?" Luna gave him a suspicious look.

"He's a marauder. He has a reputation to uphold; and you dating his friend is…is…uh…hmmm…" James looked up at the ceiling as if he was in deep thought, though the girls knew better.

"… Is not wrong or disgraceful! Just because Sirius has a goal to date and dump every pretty girl in this school doesn't mean he's going to achieve it. I'd never go on a date with him. He hates me and I _really_ hate him." Luna felt her temper boil beneath her skin.

"Woah! Settle down girl! It's your birthday!" Lily eyed James as if this outburst was his entire fault. Well, it kind of was.

"I sometimes don't understand you at all, Moonglade. You'll talk to me, but not Sirius, and yet he and I share the same goal." James ignored Lily's looked of disgust.

"Some goal! Don't you have anything better to do than snog every girl you see in the corridors, or the broom closet, or the dormi-"

Seeing Lily's eyes narrow, James decided to cut Luna off, "Yah. I have Quidditch."

"You mean playing some barbaric game on a bunch of stupid twigs."

"You just hurt my feelings, Evans."

"You're as bad as Sirius."

"Thanks for the compliment." He grinned at Lily and gave her a wink.

Replying with a roll of her eyes and an annoyed sounding sigh, she told Luna that she had to go and wished her luck. 

James just smiled and placed his arm on Luna's shoulders, watching Lily run up the stairs and out of sight. "You know that wasn't so bad. I think she's growing on me."

Luna pushed his arm off her, "The only way she'd ever grow on you, was if she could turn into a deadly fungus that would kill you instantly."

"You know, you could qualify as a marauder with comebacks like that."

She crossed her arms and gave him a disgusted look, "I'd never be in a group with Sirius."

"How about Remus?"

Luna could feel herself turning red and looked down at the floor, but still managed to reply, "Sirius is still in it." 

James laughed, "You're hopeless, but that reminds me; Moony wanted me to tell you that- "

"Sorry if I'm a bit late. I needed to get something." Luna smiled as Remus ran over to them.

"That's what he wanted to tell you. Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone, eh?" He winked at Remus, who blushed in return. Smiling at this reaction, James walked away.

"I-I guess we should get going," Luna smiled weakly at him. It surprised her how much harder it was to speak to Remus than to James. 

"Yah." At this, they walk over to Filch, who scanned the list and quickly let them leave the school. When they stepped outside, Luna was blown away with how beautiful the day was. It was surprisingly warm, and not a single cloud was in sight.

"So, uh… where would you like to go first?" Remus flushed, which made her smile again.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Where would _you _like to go?"

"How about The Three Broomsticks?"

"Why not," she paused in thought for a moment, " Uh…may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you ever become a marauder?" Luna thought this sounded a bit rude and quickly added, "I mean, not that it's bad, it's just… you're not like the other three."

He laughed, "Well, hopefully not! They're my friends, but we're all still individuals," Remus grinned, "Except maybe Peter. I don't know what happened to his _own_ personality." Luna laughed. She never knew that Remus had a sense of humor like this, but she enjoyed it. He seemed a bit more comfortable too, and started talking about pranks that the marauders had pulled on the Slytherins, which she found quite hilarious. She had never seen this side of him, and she loved it. The conversation carried them all the way to The Three Broomsticks, where they sat down in a small booth and ordered two Butterbeers.

Luna took a sip from her drink, examining Remus. When he noticed her watching him, he asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

 "Hmm? No. I was just wondering…why is Sirius so…Sirius?"

He studied her for a minute without showing any expression, but then he smiled. "I have no clue. He's just who he is, with no explanation at all. Why do you ask?"

"He really annoys me and…and is it true that he was angry this morning?"

"He's been angry all week."

"But why? There must be a reason other than I chose you over him." 

Remus turned slightly red, "No, there isn't." Luna sighed and took another sip from her Butterbeer. _Sirius is hopeless_, she thought. At that precise moment, the door of The Three Broomsticks opened and Siria walked inside. _Oh no_.Spotting the two of them she ran over to their table, where she tripped over something and fell on the floor.

"OW! WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE?" She frantically searched for the source of the problem. "Huh? There's nothing here, but…but…" she waved her hands around and seemed to grab hold of something that Luna could not see. Siria pulled on whatever it was and Sirius' head appeared. Siria jolted back at the sight of him, "Ack! Oh, it's just you Sirius."

"Typical." Luna leaned over to Remus and muttered, "Just proves how trustworthy our friends are." He laughed, while Sirius responded to Siria's words about him.

"_Just _me? Am I that repulsive?"

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Yes. Yes you are." Siria glared at her, in which she raised her eyebrows, "What did you expect? A happy invitation? I'm not going to apologize, by the way."

Siria got up and dusted herself off, "You don't have to be rude to him all the time, you know."

"Uh, hello? I'm right here. You do know I can hear you, right?" Sirius looked at the two girls, slightly amused, "Meow. I've always loved watching cat-fights."

"Shut up, Black."

"Sorry. I won't get in the way." He grinned mischievously.

"See? He can be a gentleman." Siria looked pleased with herself, and did not notice when Luna had a sudden coughing fit, and Remus sprayed half of his Butterbeer across the table.

"Sirius? A gentleman? Please kill me now!" Luna made an action as if praying to god, while tears of laughter prickled her eyes.

"Hah! Someone thinks I'm a gentleman!" Sirius turned to Siria and bowed, "So sorry I tripped you earlier, madam."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Madam? More like a mad man. Stop being a drama queen, Sirius."

This time Siria gave her the mischievous smile, "He's not a drama queen, I am. If you look very carefully-"

"I'd rather not."

"-you'll see that he's a guy. Therefore must be a drama king."

"Well, then it's settled. You may both live happily ever after and reign over the Kingdom of the Crazy."

"Very funny."

            "I sometimes think so too." 

            Sirius seemed to have decided to bring himself into the joke, "Ahem. May I then buy my fair lady a drink? Butterbeer perhaps?"

            Siria sighed, "O.k. We'll be right back you two."

            When they left, Remus leaned towards Luna and whispered, "Butterbeers to go?"

            "Please do." They quickly left and headed down the street. The road was full of other students and bustling shoppers, racing in and out of the stores. Luna stopped only once to look in one of the store windows, where a beautiful silver dress was being displayed.

Remus watched her examine the dress for a moment and then asked her "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's… It's gorgeous," She stared at the shimmering fabric, in aw of its beauty; wondering whom the genius was, who ever created such a masterpiece, "It looks really expensive though."

"It probably is, though it would look really nice on you," Luna knew she was blushing. There was no doubt about that. Remus had so many different sides to him, in which she decided to try and discover them all.

"Do you really think so?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes." 

Smiling in return, Luna took his hand and winked at him, "I'll trust your judgment." With this, they continued to stroll down the street. Spotting an apple tree in a field just off the main road, Luna realized that she had not had breakfast yet, and became suddenly over-whelmed with hunger, "Uh…would you care for an apple?"

            "Sure."

            Luna walked over to the tree and looked up at the surprising amount of leaves still hanging on its branches. _What branches? I can't even see them. _She turned to Remus and grinned, "I haven't climbed a tree in ages, so don't laugh if I fall off."

            "I'll try not to," he said to her, casually.

            "Try?" She smiled.

            "That's the best I can do."

            "Oh, all right." She climbed the tree with much ease, and scanned around for the best apples she could find. _That one's ok, no, not that one, don't even want to know what that is…_

            "Do you see any good apples?"

            "Yes, but I want to get the best."

            "Ok." Luna continued to search the tree. _Let's see…Ok apple, bad apple, unripe apple, bumpy apple, bruised apple, munching Patty, excellent apple…_

"What?" Luna turned around again to see her friend Patty, munching on the most perfect apple she'd ever seen.

            "Hey Luna!" Patty said this so loudly, that it caught Luna by surprise.Losing her balance, she fell right out of the tree and into Remus' arms; not that she minded. _Wow… so strong._

"Are you all right?" He wore a worried expression, as he looked up into the tree. An impossible task, to find whatever caused her to topple over.

            Luna sighed. She would worship this memory forever. _Lying here in Remus' arms. Perfect. _"Hmm? Yes. I'm fine."

            "Are you sure?" He laid her on the ground, kneeled next to her and smiled, "Let me check." He squeezed her hand. "Did that hurt?"

            "No." He moved his own hand up her arm and onto her neck, where he tickled her softly. She laughed, "Hey! No tickling." 

            He smiled again at this and stared into her eyes. His fingers drifted slowly along her cheek, and tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear. "You're very beautiful," he said rather quietly.

            Luna gradually sat upwards, and let her gaze settle onto his face. Tilting her head slightly, she whispered, "You're so sweet… and…and you're mine. Even if it's only for a day." She gently touched his cheek, but pulled her hand away when he closed his eyes.

            Noticing the withdrawal, he opened them again and said, "Yes," he leaned towards her and let his lips brush hers, "and you're mine." Luna placed her arms onto his shoulders and deepened the kiss. She couldn't resist. It just felt like the right thing to do. Almost as instantly, Remus pulled her in against him and she slid easily into his lap.

            "Uh… can one of you guys help me? I can't get down," It was Patty. Luna had completely forgotten that she was still in the tree. She quickly pulled away from Remus, who, like her, had suddenly turned a bright scarlet, "Unless of course, you're both too busy," she giggled.

            Luna felt her face burn ever so hotter, but closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed, "No… but how are we supposed to get you down, anyway?"

            "I don't know. You figure it out."

            "Patty?" Luna looked up into the tree, very annoyed at seeing two peering eyes through a bunch of leaves, staring at her.

            "Yah?"

            "You're so very helpful."

            "Really?" her face brightened with a smile.

            "No." Remus chuckled at this, still holding Luna in closely.

            "Humph!" Patty crossed her arms and glared at Luna, "Well, help me down anyways!"

            "I'm still thinking as to how! You're not that light, you know!"

            Patty strengthened her glare, "Hurry up and think! I don't want to be stuck here all day."

            Luna thought for a second and grinned, "You could always fall. It's quite easy and very quick, though there may be some minor side effects. Nothing to worry about; just a few bumps and bruises."

            "But I don't want to fall," Patty whined, not catching the sarcasm. She looked around the tree and spotting an apple on a branch said to herself, "Hey… this apple looks really good. Yummy."

            "You are really stupid at times, Patty," Luna rolled her eyes.

            "I'm your stupid cupid then, since it was because of me that you fell out of this tree and into your little snog-fest partner's arms," she said and her eyes suddenly lit up with glee, "Stupid cupid! That rhymes! You know, I think I'm catching on to all of this poetry stuff you do constantly."

            "Tell me a poem then, and I'll test you to see if it's good," Luna smirked.

            "R-right now?" Patty stuttered, "But I don't have any prepared."

            "The best poets can come up with poems on the spot. They hardly have to even think about it. So let's hear one."

            "Fine," Patty paused, "uh… Bippity Boppity Boo, I'll turn you into a shoe… uh… I'll put my foot in you, and … um… I'll spray paint you all blue."

            Luna eyed her as if she was crazy before she stated, "That has to be one of the worst poems I've ever heard. The only type of poetry that I'd excuse stupidity, are limericks, since that's usually the only point of them."

            "Limerick… limerick… oh I know what those are! I could have some fun with this," Patty rolled up her sleeves and smile mischievously, "Ooh, ooh! I got one!"

            "Let's hear it then."

            "O.k.… there once was a poetic freak named Luna,

                        She'd eat any fish except tuna,

                        One day she drank cider,

                        Ate the tuna behind her,

                        Hives appeared and she went a BOOMA!"

            Remus coughed, trying to hide his laughter and said, "That wasn't too bad, actually."

            "Yes. For a limerick, it wasn't that bad. Luckily for her, she can get away without having to make sense and can say things that aren't true," Luna looked at him and muttered, "I'm not allergic to tuna." He laughed at this, but was interrupted by Patty.

            "Ahem," Patty cleared her throat and said happily, "I have another one!

                        'There once was a crazy girl named Luna,

                        Who lived in a butterfly's caccoona,

                        She hopped 'round on springs,

                        Had tea leaves for wings,

                        And I've seen her worship the Buddha."

            Luna stared at her and mouthed, "the Buddha? Why would you ever think of the Buddha?"

            Patty grinned, "It rhymes, so it works." 

Luna just groaned at this response, "You can stop rhyming anytime you wish, Patty, but just as a warning, don't say anything negative about a person, if you don't want to be hexed really badly."

"Who would want to hex me?" Patty asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Let me put it this way: my wand is in my pocket, just waiting to cast some complicated spells."

This made Patty look a bit uneasy, "Oh… well, I won't say anything negative about you then. Actually… wait. Maybe just one more silly lymric…"

"Just one more _silly _one?"

"Well, yah," she giggled. "You know…

            'There once was this odd girl named Luna,

            Who I now think is the strangest baffoona,

            She has kissed her prince,

            Which now makes me wince,

            Oh, how I wish she'd go back to her tuna."

Luna just groaned again and felt Remus stiffen a bit at this last poem, "I think that's enough now Patty," she said, standing up and walking towards the trunk of the tree.

"Oh come on, just one more? Please?"

Luna sighed, "I doubt that I could stop you from saying it anyway. Go ahead, but just _one_ more."

            "Ok. Goody. Um… Ah! How about this; it rhymes perfectly!

                                    'There once again was a weird girl named Luna,

                                    Who'd go out when there was a full moona,

                                    She stopped all a suddin',

                                    And wasn't a bud an',

                                    She hasn't been our same little Luna."

            Luna watched as Remus glanced at her with a look of confusion on his face and then paled slightly. This worried her a little. _He couldn't possibly think… no. He wouldn't. Would he? This could ruin everything…_

Still staring at her, he seemed to have found his voice, " Uh… have you ever gone out on a full moon?" Silence. She knew this didn't look good on her part, but her mouth was dry, and she could feel a headache forming. She didn't want to think about it. That night; that terrible night.

"Yes, but not for awhile," she looked at his questioning face and began, "I'm not a…"

"Uh, hello people! Did you like that poem or not?" Patty huffed, "If you didn't, then I'd like to see you try one."

Luna shot Patty an angry look, but said anyways, 

                        "I have a _dear _friend who's named Patty,

                        Though at the moment I think she's quite maddy,

                        She's stuck in a tree,

                        Where she doesn't wish to be,

                        Should I help you down is the question, _my dear Patty_."

If Remus had been wondering anything strange before, it was well hidden behind his surprised face, "How did you do that? It was very well said."

"She's been doing it for ages," Patty grumbled with a glare, "She writes them all the time in her poetry book."

"Really? Would you show me some one day?" he seemed quite interested. A boy who likes poetry. That's new.

"Fat chance! She never shows anyone. I haven't even seen them."

Luna couldn't resist rolling her eyes again and crossing her arms at how idiotic Patty was being, "That's because, the only one's you want to see are in my diary, Patty! You were never interested in my unlocked book, that you can read anytime you wish."

"You have two books? Oh yah…"

"Ugh, Patty. Like I said before, you can be extremely stupid," Luna turned to Remus, "So, are you really interested in poetry?"

"Yes, I enjoy reading it."

"Hmm… Well, remind me when we get back to the Gryffindor Common room to show you some of the ones that I've written, but right now I can't think of any that you would like to hear," she said, and then a thought struck her, "Wait! There is one that I did enjoyed, but only because it was a riddle. Come with me and I'll show you." She beckoned for him to follow her back to the main road, but before they left she turned to her friend again, "Oh, and Patty?"

"Yah?"

"Toss me two apples."

            ~------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------~

            Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry for taking so long. If you have any suggestions on how to improve it please tell me in your reviews, because in some areas it seems rushed (to me that is). I'll try to update sooner and like always, R&R. Bye for now. _Luna Moonglade._


	4. A Feint Sorting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep them coming! I can't respond to them right now, because it's late and the parental units say that I have to get off right now… 

ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 4: A Feint Sorting

~*~ Harry Potter Era ~*~

"When someone dies, the gods will sort them into one of  three categories: Soul enslaved, Soul leisured, and Soul Reincarnated. Only the most pure and honest souls will be given the right to live again."

_                                    ~Luna's Diaries~_

The entire hall was silent. No one dared to whisper or turn their heads away incase they missed any movement or sound from the scene in front of them. A pin being dropped would echo throughout the room and seem as loud as a rock-concert with millions of screaming fans; though no one would probably notice. Like everyone else, Harry's eyes were set on Violet, Professor Lupin and Snape, with deep interest. All three of them seemed transfixed with one-another, though the two teachers didn't move an inch. Violet however, started to tremble slightly as she took a few, slow steps back, away from the them, her head shifting to look at one professor to the next and back again.

            "R-Rem…N-no. I-I'm not L-luna. I-I'm… I'm…" She stalled and swayed dangerously on the spot, her face paling to a chalky-white, "…O-oh dear…" eyes rolling back, she collapsed onto the cold, hard-stone floor in a dead faint. 

            It took a few moments for everyone to realize what had just happened. A few second year girls gave a small shriek at the sight of Violet's spread-eagled body, but stopped suddenly when Dumbledore rose to his feet.

            "There is no need to panic. Remus, would you please take Ms. Moonglade to the infirmary? I believe she'll need some tending to from Poppy."

            Professor Lupin, who had already hurried to her side, picked her up and nodded. Still too speechless to say anything, he quickly walked out the Great Hall towards the hospital wing. Snape eyed him closely and then shifted his piercing gaze at Harry. Narrowing his eyes at him, he swiftly strode back towards his chair at the staff table.

"Calm down everyone. I'm sure she'll be fine," Dumbledore's worried expression turned into a cheerful smile when Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, "I see the first years have arrived." Sure enough, a small group of wide-eyed ten and eleven-year-olds scuttled in after her. Harry surprisingly recognized one of them. He had definitely seen him before in his cousin's clutches, being terrified by Dudley and his gang. Mark Evans was staring around the room, as if he couldn't really believe that he was there. Spotting Harry, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, looking at the small boy with slightly reddish hair. But before Harry could answer, Hermione interrupted him… angrily.

"What do you mean 'who's that'? Aren't you at all shocked at what just happened?"

"What?" Ron seemed to realize that this was the wrong answer the second he said it, and grimaced.

"What? WHAT!!! Violet just fainted and you're just sitting there, asking stupid questions, not even looking like you're worried about her!" Hermione yet again gave him another threatening glare, which made him turn a bit red.

He just shrugged though, and said rather carelessly, "Well, she'll be alright. I mean… Madame Pomfrey has cured people who've had worse things happen to them."

Harry would have bet his Firebolt that Hermione was going to strangle him, but seeing that the Sorting Hat was already placed upon it's stool, waiting for silence, she seemed to have resided to muttering to herself and refusing to speak to Ron. Harry was used to this and was thankful that he didn't have to listening to her nagging and angry shrieking.

The hall quieted again, and the usual rip near the brim of the old hat opened up to begin its song:

_"For many years I've been here,_

_For many years I've seen,_

_Just place me up atop your head,_

_And I'll tell you where you ought to be._

_Are you daring, are you brave,_

_A worthy Gryffindor,_

_Should I place you into the house,_

_Of the founder way from moor?_

_If you're loyal and rather kind,_

_And you don't believe in fraud,_

_Perhaps a Hufflepuff you shall be,_

_In the house of the founder from valley-broad._

_The witty and intelligent,_

_Describes the founder way from glen,_

_And his house of Ravenclaw,_

_Where knowledge is what you yen,_

_And lastly, you may be Slytherin,_

_The house of friendship and of cunning,_

_This founder from fen was always known,_

_For his excellence at shunning,_

_These four founders all shared the dream,_

_To start a magic school,_

_But since they argued on whom to teach,_

_They created me and my sorting stool,_

_Eventually this argument,_

_Became a big disaster,_

_For one of our four founders left,_

_Leaving only three of the headmasters,_

_Soon enough, the last three,_

_With sorrow on their minds,_

_Eventually they parted too,_

_Leaving only me behind,_

_My chore, my job, and my dream,_

_Is to sort young wizards and witches,_

_Into houses that will teach all,_

_And give experiences that enriches,_

_Ever since Sytherin departed,_

_The houses, four pillars tall,_

_Have crumbled into sep'rate piles,_

_And unity doesn't exist at all,_

_We need this skill, more now than ever,_

_Since danger lurks quite close,_

_All of us need to work together,_

_Wizards, witches, and ghosts,_

_Now pick me up and wait your turn,_

_To sit down and put me on,_

_I'll now place you into the rightful house,_

_Since I'm done my sorting song."_

With that, the Sorting Hat became quiet and everyone clapped loudly, though –just like the year before – there was a hesitance lurking deep in many minds and thoughts. The soon to be first years looked slightly confused, because of the warning, but there was a sense of relief floating around them. _They probably thought that they had to go through some sort of dangerous test to be sorted, _Harry thought, remembering the thoughts that had gone through his own head six years ago.

Professor McGonagall walked quickly forward holding a list in front of her. She seemed a bit tense, but she always has been. The students stopped clapping and focused their attention towards her. 

"When I call your name, please step forward to be sorted. After you are placed into the correct house, please join the table suited for you," she stated blankly. "Belle, Anna!" A rather skinny girl nervously stepped forward, towards the hat. When she put it on, it fell over her eyes so that you could only see her freckled nose. Her cherry-red curls seemed to protest to being forced straight by the hat and almost popped it off her head. It was only seconds after she tugged it down again over her face, that the hat decided to place her in Gryffindor. Harry's table cheered, while laughing at the incident. Who would think that hair could be so… bouncy.

"Brightslin, Lara."

"Hmm…" Hermione caught Harry's attention, as she looked at the magnificent doors, wondering aloud.

"What are you looking for? A few house elves to ruin their lives by setting them free?" Ron whispered loudly. Hermione seemed to have caught his attention as well, though Ron still turned away to watch as Lara was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"No!" She snapped. Cheers were heard from the table near them. "I was just wondering why professor Lupin hasn't returned by now. It doesn't take that long to walk to the Hospital Wing, even if he was carrying Violet."

"Well, he did know her mother," Harry pointed out. "Maybe he's just making sure she's all right." The hall clapped excitably again, as Sean Chansé was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Ron looked at the relieved boy boredly, and then turned to Harry and Hermione, "Yah. That's probably right."

"Cole, Raven!"

"Slytherin!"

"Evans, Mark!" This caught Harry's attention. The way McGonagall said it, stirred some distant memory. _Evans…Evans…_ Besides Mark, he had heard that name before. Somewhere…  He watched as the small and lightly redheaded boy walked up to the stool, and place the hat on his head. It took only a few seconds for the hat to call…

"Gryffindor!" Mark grinned, as he ran to his table and sat down next to his fellow Gryffindors, who were cheering and clapping loudly for him. Harry only stared for a second, trying to remember who else had sported that boy's name, before pushing his thoughts aside and returning his gaze to the sorting hat.

"Hunter, Lyra!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lynnarsus, Mya!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Maslen, Jack!"

"Slytherin!"

"Meadowlark, Nicole!" A pretty girl with straight, golden-blonde hair skipped towards the stool and swiftly sat down. Twiddling her thumbs impatiently, she waited for the hat to call out her house.

"Gryffindor!" Harry watched as she joined his table, and started to chatter happily with Anna and Lyra.

"Nani, Willow!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Quannue, Han!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ramsay, Ignatius!" The boy who responded to this call, seemed to be a bit embarrassed about his name. Ron snickered quietly to himself. Harry didn't have to ask to find out what he thought was funny, and admitted that he too thought that the boy's name was a bit strange.

"Gryffindor!" 

"Sharke, Spirit!" This girl had raven, silky-black hair that reminded Harry annoyingly of Cho Chang. He felt a grumble erupt at the thought of her… or was that just his empty stomached?

"Slytherin!" Harry felt slightly relieved that Spirit wasn't in Gryffindor, but he couldn't pinpoint the reason why. Maybe it was the dark aura that surrounded her, or the fact that she wore black lipstick. His stomache growled again, hungrily.

"Shin, Pato!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Yank, Andrew!" Finally, that last person. Unfortunately though, the longest to be sorted. Harry sighed impatiently and Hermione gave him a sharp kick underneath the table. Someone was still in a foul mood.

"Slytherin!" Ron perked up. He seemed to notice that the sorting was over, and cheered happily with the Slytherins. A few Gryffindor girls shifted suspiciously away from him, and ended up pushing a short, little second year girl off the bench. She didn't seem to mind, as she just stood up and sat somewhere else, giggling.

Dumbledore rose to his feet again, and all eyes turned to face him, "I am pleased to announce the beginning of another new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and I welcome the many new faces and the old that I see. As well as new first years, we also have a new student who will be joining the sixth years, and I am sure you all remember her form earlier, regarding the incident with professor Snape," Harry was positive he saw the old man's eyes twinkle in amusement as he gestured towards the scowling professor. A couple of students laughed as they recalled the memory. "I also have an announcement about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and am pleased to say that Mr.Lupin has returned to Hogwarts," Everyone who had been taught by the professor clapped and cheered as loud as possible. Some people even stood up as if to give him a standing ovation, but Dumbledore made an arm movement to tell them to be seated and continued. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, also wanted me to remind you that Hair Ripping Gum and Bumble-Stings are now added to the long list of forbidden items. This list can be viewed from outside his office if needed to be so. In further adieu, the Forbidden Forest is still as forbidden as always, and Quidditch tryouts will be held in a few weeks time. Notices on the subject will be posted in the four houses' Common Rooms in a few days. Now, I believe we are all hungry," He paused again with a smile, " so let the feast begin!" With a sweep of his arms, food filled the golden platters. But not just any food that you would see at any ordinary muggle table, but the most delicious and juiciest and well-cooked meals ever prepared. There was freshly baked bread, vegetables and fruits, perfectly cooked steaks and chicken, mashed potatoes, fish, and any other food you could imagine. Harry and Ron instantly started piling whatever meat, carbohydrate, vegetable, and dairy item closest to them onto their plates and gobbling it all up as quickly as possible, only pausing for a minute to take a gulp of pumpkin juice to wash the remains all down and then start eating again. Hermione gave them a disgusted look and slowly took a few bites of her chicken sandwich, almost as if trying to show them how to really eat a meal. The girls who had shifted away from Ron earlier stared at both boys in shock and a bit of amusement, though with a few minutes of registering what was beside them, they slowly moved away and another 'thump' was heard as another girl fell off the bench.

~*~

            "That was the best meal I've ever tasted!" Ron said, rubbing his stomach happily and adding, "And we get to eat like that every single day for the next school year!"

            "Well if you do continue eating like that, then you won't be fast enough on your broom to save any Quaffles, and I doubt that you'd be able to get off the ground." Hermione was still in a foul mood. Ron turned red again as Harry laughed at the thought of Ron being so overweight that his broom wouldn't lift him.

            "Aren't you two supposed to be helping the first years with knowing how to get to our common room?" Harry asked them.

            They both looked at him as if he were clueless, "No. That's for the fifth year prefects."

            "Oh." He felt very stupid at times like this, but how was he supposed to know stuff like that; he wasn't a prefect. 

Thankful that they were finally at the portrait hole, Harry watched as Hermione quickly said the password (Jewilly-fish) and The Fat Lady let them enter. The first thing they noticed, was that Violet was sitting in one of the large, scarlet armchairs, looking in what seemed to be a photo album.

Hermione sighed in relief and ran over to her, "Violet, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

Violet looked up and smiled, "No, I'm perfectly fine. Professor Lupin just took me to his office and let me rest. I woke up pretty quickly, so no need to worry. A house-elf was sent to get some food and he gave me some chocolate," she grinned and pointed at the book she was holding. "Look. It's a picture from when my mother was in school. The professor gave me this yearbook from the library."

"So, he didn't take you to see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione looked really worried.

She laughed, "Well, she came to visit and after a thorough inspection, she complimented Professor Lupin on his healing skills," Violet looked at Hermione with concern, "I'm perfectly all right, Hermione. Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"Violet! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Mark Evans suddenly appeared by her side, throwing Harry, Ron and Hermione completely off guard, "You left some of your books at my house, during the summer, so… here they are." He dropped five thick and extremely heavy looking books onto the table, beside her armchair, and started to rub his arms. Obviously from the pain of having to carry them.

"Thanks Mark! I've been looking all over for these," her smile disappeared from her face when she looked at the books. "You haven't read them have you? They are very dangerous. Some of the spells in these books are irreversible"

He looked at bit worried and then stared at his arms, as if checking if to make sure that they hadn't sprouted leaves and branches, "N-no. I just brought them back; like my mother said."

Violet seemed happy with this statement and grinned, "Good! Oh, and speaking of your mother, come take a look at these pictures, both of your parents are in them. Yours too Harry!" Harry quickly looked down at the book and Ron and Hermione followed suit. The picture on this page was labeled, "The Mischief Makers Take a Break" and showed a group of teenagers who looked about his age- maybe even a year younger- standing in front of a Christmas tree in what looked like this very room. Indeed, both of his parents were there: his mother smiling joyously to the camera and his father glancing happily around the room. Every so often he would glance at Lily and then up at the mistletoe hanging above the group. Harry couldn't help chuckling at this. "See? That's Lily and James. Peter and Sirius are next to the buffet table and that's my mother with Remus." Harry didn't have to be told twice. A girl who could of passed as Violet's twin was standing next to his favorite professor with her head resting on his shoulder. They were both grinning at Harry and waving at the viewers. As well as the Marauders, there was also another boy with hair just as red as Lily, who Violet said was named Mark. It seemed that Mark Evans was named after his father and inherited his hair colour. "Oh yah! And that's Jamie or your mother if you're Mark. She seems to be hiding something behind her back, and of course there's Siria whispering in her ear and smiling innocently at the camera, but I think we all know better," Jamie had brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and wore glasses covering her blue eyes, while Siria had uncontrollably frizzy and curly blonde hair, and was a bit short; but the shortest of all was a chubby girl with long black hair – also in a ponytail- who was also standing near the buffet table and every so often grabbing a treacle tart or some random sweet. "That's Patty," Violet stated following Harry's gaze, "My mom said she was obsessed with food and I don't doubt it by the looks of this picture," They all laughed and after a large yawn, Violet closed the book. "Anyways, today really tired me, so I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow, I guess," She stood up and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Everyone just stood around the empty armchair for a moment gazing at the stairs, in which Violet had climbed and disappeared from view. Her books had floated after her, which everyone stared at as well, until they too decided to go to their own dorm rooms. 

After looking out the window, changing and climbing into bed, Harry thought about his first day back at Hogwarts and found that he had enjoyed it and meeting Violet Moonglade. The last thing he remembered that night, was the sound of an owl hooting outside and his own thoughts repeating:_ Evans…Evans…_

Hope you liked it! I know I haven't updated in a loooong time, but I did have a bit of writer's block (This is NOT an excuse Siria, so don't tease me about it!) and I hope that you don't mention the loooong wait for the update in your reviews. By the way, I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews. I know I might be asking a bit much, but I need to catch up to one of my friends. Anyway, until next time… ~Luna~


	5. Black Eyes & Rings

            I'm back and happy with my readers! Thank you so much for reviewing! *sheds tear and wipes it away with happiness* Now for the reviews:

Naomi Tsunami: Thanks for your review and yes the real Patty is as tall as a tree, but the one in this story. *cackles evilly* I gave her a shrinking potion… Don't worry I'll try to get you in my fic somewhere, but I don't really have any more room in Gryffindor (six girls already). I might end up putting you in Ravenclaw, since you are a bit smart.

Mistress Snape: I love your reviews and though I usually can't answer your questions, keep asking them! They will all be answered sometime in the story. Infact, most of your questions from last time should be answered either in the next chapter or in chapter eight. Thank you for your compliments!

crazykitt3n: Don't worry I'm determined to finish this fic and keep going. I'm going to update again after 15 reviews, so keep posted! Thank you for your review!

Molly: I've updated!!! YAY! Don't worry; I'm going to talk more about classes and such definitely by next chapter. I'm happy you are enjoying my story!

Abbika-Rose-Writers: Yah! GO REMUS!!! (Guess who my second favorite marauder is? SIRIUS! Strange huh? For this story you'd think they'd all get along, but nooooo Luna just has to be having a little feud with him ^_^) Believe me I'm not going to neglect him or his death. (-.- rest in peace…) Just wait until Violet finds out! Sirius is also going to be a big factor in my story, especially near the end, but that's all I'm going to say. Remus' friends are also going to be mentioned later, but after this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing and ALL of your compliments! (There will be a lot of Luna/ Remmy parts!) Ack! I have five minutes to finish responding to my reviews… must hurry!

Allerson: *wipes sweat away* I was up to 11:30 last night finishing this chapter and here it is! (hopefully ok) I'm glad that you look forward to my chapters and hope to see your review!

Siria Kallipso: Hello Siria… Thank you for your… er…. Compliments! ^_^ Well, this chapter didn't take a thousand years to write, so now you can R…E…A…D……M…O…R…E!! Now I'll wait patiently for your review… (1 day, 2 days, 3 days, 4…I want you now to Review MORE!!!…5 days, 6 days, 7 days, 8… Read it now since your reviews are GREAT!!!…9 days, 10 days…)

SnufflesCHICK:  Isn't Luna so lucky… Yup, she's living my dream as well. Making out with a marauder… too bad all I can do is write about it… *sighs* Thanks for your review!

Saria: I think I received your luck! I've finished at a pretty good speed and am updating this chapter right now as you can see. I love to see new reviewers! *sparkles in eyes*  *_*

Clueless-Patty: Yup, that's you! You're as tall as a tree and stuck in one. HAHA!! I'm so evil. Thanks for your story compliment!!! (and the chance to see your stomach growl -0.o)

filly-foxy: Thanks for your Random review! ACK!! Two minutes before I have to get off! I told everyone about your story at the bottom of this chapter!

onegai sensai: Thank you for reviewing and I called lassie for you, but the line was busy (you know, with all of these yips and barks- no wonder I couldn't get through) so you'll have to deal with your friends on your own. ^_^

Yume-san: Thank you for begging and reviewing… Your friends and you have given me the most…er… interesting and funny reviews so far. Continue 'pwese!' I loved reading them!!! 

Yakuzza (the sane one): Well, I don't know if you are the sane one, but anyways another fantastic review from you three!! (oh and sorry, but for dating I kinda prefer guys. Sorry. Lol! ^_~) Yes, the quote was written by me… and now that I've read it over again-actually understanding what I've written- I guess it is a bit deep. My main goal for my own characters was to make sure that they fit into the story nicely and didn't just appear as "SUPER WOMAN! I'm a mary-sue!" type thing. I understand that NO ONE is perfect, so I try to keep it realistic. Oh, and for that person who was named 'what,' at first it wasn't intentional until I wrote it down. (I might have some fun with that character later)

            I can only speak a little Japanese, but I find that the language is great for names. I created my own mystical creature in this chapter that you may see later, with the name 'art.' Well anyways, I've updated and well, here's my chapter!

*That's over a page of updates…wow!*

Author's Note: If anyone finds any errors in this chapter, then please tell me the exact sentence or part. It takes way to long to read the entire thing over again.

ENJOY EVERYONE!!!! I keep thinking I'm forgetting something…. Hmm… oh well it'll come to me later! ^_~

Chapter 5: Black Eyes & Rings

~*~ Marauder Era ~*~

            _"To be clueless is to be Patty. I'm not being rude, it's just a fact."_

_                                                                                                           ~Luna's Quotes~_

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

            Luna had to admit that the apples Patty tossed them were really good, but then again, her friend was famous for knowing what food wasn't rotten. In a way, it was like her job, her… would you call it a talent? Luna sighed. She often did this. Thinking about things to the extent in which it wasn't really needed. _I guess it's the reason I'm such a good poet… all because I think too much. Hmm… _

_'When thoughts are scattered,_

_And the reasons seem unknown,_

_I wonder why we think so much,_

_Just to let thoughts disappear and go…'_

            "Did you say something?"

            "What? Um… you mean you heard all that?" Remus kind of surprised Luna. Usually when she's in her 'own world', Luna's friends never talked to her. They discovered that there was no point, since she would just either ignore them or she wouldn't even notice that they were there. At least now she knew why Siria was so positive that she had heard Luna talking to herself. She didn't even realize that she was speaking.

            "No. You were just muttering to yourself. I couldn't understand what you were saying." Now someone else thought she talked to herself. _Great_.

            She sighed again, "I was just putting a poem together. Don't worry. When I do talk to myself, I'm not speaking nonsense," Luna took another bite of her apple, chewed and swallowed, "so I hope you don't think I'm some sort of lunatic."

            Remus chuckled at this comment, "A lot of people talk to themselves for reassurance or if they're nervous about something. It's quite normal, actually, and I don't think you're a lunatic."

            "Well, that's good. At least someone doesn't agree with Peeves."

            "Peeves… What does he call you? Loony Luna?"

            "How'd you know?!" She was rather surprised. Surely, no one else knew. Hopefully. How embarrassing.

            "I guessed it," Remus smiled at her. "He really has to come up with better insults, since he calls me Loony Lupin."

            Luna had to admit this made her feel better about the whole situation, "Loony Lupin… Well I guess Peeves decided our fate before we did," she took his hand, but instead of taking hers, he just pulled her in closer beside him and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Instantly, she responded by giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

            "So, where are we going anyway?" Remus asked. He seemed a bit surprised at her reaction and sported a small lop-sided grin and slightly reddened cheeks because of it.

            "To the Shrieking Shack," she stated automatically. They were almost there. Just a few more minutes away. "You have been inside it haven't you? Being a Marauder, I bet you've already torn the place apart."

"In more ways than you'd know."

"I could only guess," she laughed. This day was turning out better then she ever thought it would.

"Um, can I ask you something… well, more like two things," Remus quietly questioned.

She smiled kindly, "Sure. Ask away."

"What do you have against Sirius?" he scanned her face, as if looking to see if he could find an answer written upon it. "You were both fine with each other, until the end of last year."

            "Not a thing," she secretly enjoyed watching his face change from questioning to down right confused and laughed softly. " I have absolutely nothing against Sirius."

            "But-"

            Luna sighed, "Look Remus. I'll admit I was a bit angry at something he did last year, but I've forgiven him since a long time ago. Infact, I forgave him the day after he annoyed me. Sirius seems to enjoy continuing this little feud, and so I let him. Of course, there's always the fact that he might not know that I've forgiven him." Luna became suddenly interested on the pathway that they were walking on and almost didn't notice that they were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack. Some days, the house could look so gloomy, but today it looked inviting in a dusty sort of way. Dusty and old.

            "So you don't think he knows?"

            "Well, you're his friend…" She wasn't quite sure what she should actually say. She felt that she had spilled enough into his ears, but she did want to know something. "What does he think of me? I don't mean as a girl; as a person."

            Remus smiled, "He talks about you all the time," _Uh oh. Please don't tell me he likes me…_ "But only about the pranks he wants to pull on you." _Great! That means he still completely hates me… but is that a bad thing? I was his friend…_ "I don't know if he doesn't like you, but he seems to be trying not to."

"It couldn't be worse," the two of them walked by a large group of third year boys, who looked like they were trying to find a way into the house. "Hey, you guys! The Shrieking Shack is dangerous and barely standing, so don't even try to get in. There are no entrances anyway, so don't waste your time. There's no point in staying here," of course this wasn't true. The place was held up magically and would never collapse, but she didn't want these boys to see what she was going to do or where she was going.

"What if we don't want to leave? What would you do?" Luna sighed, slightly frustrated. These guys were definitely Slytherins, and it seemed that they didn't want to go away. How annoying…

"I could give you a detention-"

"For what? Walking around? I'm a Prefect too, and so I could give you, "the Prefect couple," anything you give us!" Why was a fifth year hanging around with a bunch of third year guys? He was kind of short. Actually, he was really short.

"No. I'm talking about giving you a detention if you try to get inside the house, because technically that would be breaking an entry. Only the residence, are allowed to go inside." Why did these guys have to make this so complicated?

"Oh, I don't think the ghosts would mind. Why are you here anyway?"

A boy beside him with shiny brown hair sneered at Luna and exclaimed, "They probably want to make out." 

            This really angered her. It wasn't any of their business to know what Remus and her were going to do. "You don't want to make me angry," she muttered, not really caring if they heard or not. They really wouldn't want to see her then.

            "Why? All you could do is yell at us." _No, I could do a lot more_,_ sometimes too much for people to handle_. _I don't know if I can be patient any longer, but I don't want to hurt anyone_. Luna glanced at her hands and was happy to see that they were fine, but she could feel an extreme heat rise throughout her body. _No_. _This doesn't look good_.

            Another third year stared at her slightly confused, but then his eyes widened in horror, "Um… Guys? Check out her eyes. They're completely… black." The rest of the boys took a long look at her and their jaws dropped, but poor Remus was standing behind her and couldn't see what was happening. The fifth year nudged the boys beside him, and they bolted down the road, leaving Luna and Remus alone. 

            "What was that about?" 

Luna rubbed her eyes and felt herself cool off, "I have absolutely no idea." This was partly true, since she knew something happened when she got angry, but she didn't know what. She nodded in the direction of a well-hidden path that led behind the house and exclaimed, "Come this way; it isn't that much farther."

"Ok…" Remus looked a bit worried, but followed her anyway. The path was overgrown with weeds, though thankfully was still usable. Luna felt happy to be returning here. It had been a long time since she was able to relax and take a break from balancing her homework and her Prefect duties. Finding time to just relax was becoming harder to come across.

"Watch out for those bricks," she warned as she stepped over the reddened and moss covered blocks. "This place always seems to be falling apart, yet it's as safe ever."

"How do you know?"

The abruptness to this question stopped Luna in her tracks. She tried to hide her reaction by pretending to be gazing over the emerald hills that were covered in newly fallen leaves. "What? Sorry I didn't hear you," _Is he ready to know yet or should I make up an excuse? Oh, I'm strongly against lying, but no, he's not ready… I'm not ready_. _I'm not going to lie though_. 

"How do you know about the Shrieking Shack?" he repeated seriously.

"Is that your second question from earlier?" Maybe she could work her way out of answering. "You know, the one you were going to ask after I answered you about Sirius."

"What?" he broke out a smile and laughed, "No. This one's my third."

"Oh. Well let's answer the second one first, so that it's in numerical order. It tends to make more sense that way."

Remus shrugged, "Fine. Um, Why did you leave Patty in the apple tree?"

It was Luna's turn to laugh, "You know how we discussed my diaries earlier?" Remus nodded in understanding, signaling for her to move on. "Well, by now Patty would have figured out that I'm on a date with you and that my diary is unguarded in our dorm room," she paused as she turned around to face him, "meaning that if I did help her down, she would be racing towards the castle and I would have to chase after her. So I'd prefer if she could get down on her own. She wouldn't hurt herself." _She never could_. Luna came to an old, rusty, cast-iron gate and muttered the simple unlocking charm so that she could enter the premises. "Well, here we are!"

Remus chuckled, "And where's that?"

"Hey!" She playfully hit his arm. Not too hardly though. "_Anyway_,we are in the Shrieking Shack's cemetery… or fake cemetery, depending on how you look at it. When I first came here, I discovered – after reading a few tombstones – that this whole place is full of riddles." She proved her point by gesturing to one of holy stones and letting out a soft giggle.

-Eiffel Offcliffe- 

_1892-1973_

_Poor Eiffel will always be close to us. As a 'down to earth' and loving person, he always wanted to be near nature. That goal and wish 'hit him in the face' and he was always proud that he never gave up. We will always be proud of you Eiffel…_

~*~

            Both of them laughed and continued to stroll between the rows. Every so often they would pause to figure one out or just to take a brake from laughing, but finally Remus stopped at one tombstone that confused him. Nothing seemed wrong with it. There were no riddles or jokes: just a name, date and a three-verse poem. 

Luna smiled as she watched him examine the stone, "This was the one I wanted to show you; and yes, it is a riddle too. I have already figured it out, but I'm interested to see if you can find the answer as well."

"I don't see any question to this riddle, so how am I supposed to answer it?" he tried harder to find any clues, but it seemed pretty normal.

"Some riddles don't ask questions, but this one hints the idea of one. Let's read it together." She shifted beside him and began to read the tombstone aloud.

_'-Millien H. T. Coon-_

_1769-1853_

_Here lies the body of Millien Coon,_

_Our 'moonlight' of the soul,_

_Though she'd help others everyday,_

_Someone thought she should pay a toll._

_We can only hope that she's happy now,_

_And has climbed the grand 'staircase.'_

_Past the clouds and in the sky,_

_Wearing wings and elegant grace._

_If you find trouble and need help,_

_Just call out Millien's name._

_In riddle, a sanctuary shall appear,_

_And her spirit you will tame.'_

Luna ended the poem and looked at Remus expectedly. She waited for him to say something about the tombstone, and patiently listened for his answer.

Remus on the other hand, was absorbed in what was in front of him, trying to figure _something_ out. "What sanctuary is it talking about?"

"A secret place that you will only see if you unlock the riddle." Luna replied, watching him intently.

"It says to call out her name-"

"-in riddle," she finished.

"Like an anagram, maybe?" he cocked his head, reminding Luna of a confused puppy.

She nodded reassuringly with a smile plastered on her face, "Exactly!" She loved how seriously he was taking this. He _really_ wanted to know the answer.

"At least I'm getting somewhere. Now if only I could figure out what it says…"

Luna thought for moment and came up with an idea to help him, "If you want, we could play 'hangman' to help you get the answer." He thought for a moment, as if considering if it would be better to discover the password on his own, but then agreed to play. "Great!" she continued, and pulled out a shrunken black feather-quill and a piece of parchment. When her fingers touched the writing utensil it instantly grew to the proper size and Remus could then see millions of intricate, silver designs imprinted all over it.

"Where did you buy that quill? It's very beautiful," he asked, slowly taking it from her hand, so that he could examine it closely.

"Truthfully, I made it from the feather of the Jutsu; a bird who uses it's beak and saliva to imprint and paint art on it's feathers. After you pluck a feather the designs stay there forever and are durable to even through roughest weather. They also use their shrinking abilities so that when they do not want to be disturbed they can give the appearance of a crow. I own one at home, named Waza," after finishing this _essay_ answer, Luna felt a little stupid. Why did she always have to answer questions like they deserved an entire speech to make it a worthy explanation? Sure, it could be good for answering a professor, but even _then _she tended to over-do it. Sometimes, every once in a while, she'd spend an entire class reciting the _perfect_ answer and the professors would feel somewhat…well, somewhat threatened. Of course, many would just tell her that they would prefer if she could end her speech any time before class ended, or in some cases, like in Potions, Professor Armor would take points away for obviously stealing the ingredients needed for a Babbling Bile potion and using them illegally.

"It sounds amazing. You did an excellent job in making this pen," he quickly handed it back to her, eyeing it enviously. "So should we get started?"

Luna sat against the Shrieking Shack's wall, drawing lines on the piece of parchment for where the letters were supposed to go and a hangman's noose, "Yah," She finished counting the number of lines she had made, double checking that she put down the right amount, and shifted around, making herself comfortable. "Alright! So pick any letter you want."

"A. Might as well start will the vowels," he said thoughtfully.

She checked her page. Nope. No A's. She shook her head and told him to choose something else, quickly drawing a head on the paper.

"E, I, O, U, or Y?" 

"Um, yes. E, I, and O are right," Luna wrote the letters down in their proper places, and added a body and an arm to the stick figure:

_ o o _ _ i _    _ i _ _ e _

     ___

    0    |

   -|     |

          |

            Remus grinned enjoyably, "Ok. How about R?"

            "Sorry, but no." Another arm was added.

            "S or T?"

            She smiled and added a letter, "T is correct, but not S." 

_ o o _  _ i t   _ i _ _ e _

  ___

    0   |

   -|-  |

    /    | 

"So, what next?" Luna flicked a small bug off her arm. She looked up at Remus questioningly awaiting his answer.

He looked at the letters for the first time and paled, "U-um… L?"

_ o o _ l i t   l i _ _ e _

"Yup," She examined his expression and could tell that he was uncomfortable about something, but was hiding whatever it was. "Do you think you know what the password is?"

            He stared at the letters as if they were some horrific monster, "I-I have a hunch."

            "Are you ok? If you don't feel well then I could–"

            "Moonlit lichen," he whispered.

            "What?" Luna stared at him. Where had that come from?

            "The p-password. It's M-moonlit Lichen, is it not?"

            She was dumbstruck, "Y-yah. That's right, but what's wrong–" Luna was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from the Millien H.T. Coon's headstone. The ground started shaking and the tombstone sunk slowly into the ground, as a large hole, followed by a staircase, led downwards into what seemed to be a basement. Luckily, this never took long, since it could of given anyone an awful headache. 

Luna grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him down the staircase, quickly pushing him onto a red velvet couch. Immediately sitting next to him, she leaned over and felt his forehead, "Are you all right? You're extremely pale!"

He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, "I'm fine. It was nothing."

            Luna was worried, "What was nothing? Tell me! What made you so scared all of a sudden?"

            "Nothing! I'm fine! Really!" Remus stood up, looking at the ground in frustration.

            "I respect secrets Remus, but not lies," she stated with a slight edge to her voice, "Since you obviously don't want to tell me what was wrong, at least admit that you don't feel well!"

            "I-I'm fine now! Trust me." He looked at her with a peaceful softness in his eyes that instantly evaporated any worry left inside her, before glancing around the tidy room.

            "I do. Trust you I mean." Luna couldn't take her eyes off him. _What had he been so scared about? Nothing horrifying actually happened, so what had been the problem?_

            "What is this place?" He seemed so calm. _How could he forget things just like that? Or is he trying to pretend that nothing had ever bothered him? Poor guy._

"It is the Shrieking Shacks' basement," Luna stood up and strolled over to one of the many bookshelves, running her fingers on the dusty reading materials.  "Patty, Jamie, Siria and I, fixed it up to our liking, until it became our secret room where we used to hang out and relax."

            "Used to?" Remus had automatically followed her over to the shelf and began reading titles of the many books, more interested in her answer than what was in front of them.

            "We haven't had time to relax, so we've just stopped coming. I think the last time we were all here together, was around the end of last year," finishing she turned to look at Remus and added a piece of extra information, "These are mainly poetry books, filled with our own creations, though a few are just regular stories. I wanted to show you this place, since I have seen you come here once or twice with the other Marauders and thought that if you needed anything, you could just visit this room. Please don't tell anyone though, not even your friends, because technically I wasn't supposed to show you," Luna lightly pleaded. "We even have sweets from Honey Dukes stashed in the cupboard behind you if you ever get hungry."

            Remus grinned jokingly, "I doubt that this place doesn't have everything, but yes, I promise I won't tell."

            "Great!" Now that that conversation was over, Luna had no clue what to talk about next. This was a first. "Um, so anyways…" She hated awkward silences. Though some peace and quiet was good, when it included two people staring at each other stupidly, it became one of the worst fates for a teenager. Luckily though, it didn't last too long.

            "Oh, I almost forgot!" Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden box. 

Luna gazed down at it curiously, "What is it?"

He chuckled and slowly opened the lid to reveal a magnificent ring that matched its case. Imbedded in the gold was an emerald that glistened with every movement. "This is why I was a little late this morning."

Luna could hardly speak. When she did find her voice, she couldn't help but sputter, "I-It's gorgeous, b-but it must have been really expensive and-" she stopped. A thought had struck her like an arrow that had reached its target, paralyzing her. Finally, she slowly voiced her idea of what was happening, before she really thought of the logic of the situation, "Y-you aren't asking me t-to m-m-marry you, are you?! I mean, we're way to young and this is our first date and… and I'm definitely not ready! I haven't even graduated yet, nor do I have a job!  Why are you even asking me such a thing, when-" Remus' laughter stopped her from her ramblings. Still quite in shock, she stared at him confused.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," he tried to suppress his guffawing with a lot of difficulty, "I'm wishing you happy fifteenth birthday!"

Her cheeks burned red from her stupidity, "Oh. Sorry and…and thank you… but how did you pay for it. It looks quite expensive."

"It is a family heirloom, and yes it is very expensive. You see it's tradition for the eldest son or daughter to be given this ring from his or her mother at birth, so that he or she can then give it to his or her first girlfriend or boyfriend. That girl or boy must keep it forever and then give it to their first child when they're older. If the receiver of the ring is in danger or are in deep need of the giver, then they can call their name and the ring will summon them."

"Are you saying that I'm officially your first girlfriend?"

"I-I hope so," he stared at her with a light blush spreading across his face.

"I'll gladly be!" Luna smiled happily and gave him a gigantic hug, "Thank you!"

            He stumbled back in surprise, not quite used to this yet, and wrapped his arms around her waist for the second time that day. Luna didn't mind at all, never wanting to let go. This, she thought, was the best place in the world.

~*~

            Awwww! The ending was so kawaii… *sighs* I love Remus/Luna moments. Just wait! That ring will come in handy later! Notice that it's an emerald and that it's _green._ (well duh!) Anyways, I need 15 reviews to update! It worked quite well last time and gave me the time to write my chapter. By the way I also want to have a vote: Which Era do you like the best so far? Harry Potter Era or the Marauder Era? Well, I can't wait to update and get to reply to your reviews! Until next time, Toodles!

            P.s. If you want to read the first year of Jamie, Patty, Siria, and Luna, than read the story "The Maraudettes." My friend needs more reviews and wants to update… Thank you!


	6. Blank

            I just want to say that I am proud of my reviewers! I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately and I noticed that many authors have to yell at rude reviewers, but I am overly pleased that for me, it is not necessary! I have the best readers in the world! (Wipes a happy tear from eye) Just don't start giving me threats about not updating fast enough. (Turns to friend named Siria.) I try to write as fast as possible, but I -sadly- have time limits set by my parents, in which only gives me mainly the weekends to type. TT

            Most of you started asking me a lot of questions from the last chapter, and that is a very good sign. Maybe I actually CAN write an interesting fic! Sorry I can't answer them, because that would be giving the story away. Keep asking questions and keep guessing about what's going to happen, since it reminds me exactly what I still need to answer. Of course, don't ask the same question in every review because that would be annoying.

            I know I'm forgetting something, and it's really bothering me…

            Let's see:

I costplayed for the first time as Ayame from InuYasha.

I think this chapter might not be that great.

I had problems thinking of a name for this chapter.

I still need to come up with a time line for this story.

I…

Ok, if I do think of something that I forgot to mention, then I'll just reload this chapter. It wouldn't be something that important I don't think.

ENJOY!

 Message: I dedicate this chapter to Mistress Snape, for being the only one to find the flaw in chapter five. (I'll get around to fixing it soon. It's an easy thing to fix and it won't change much. THANK YOU!!! Keep on the look out. You are officially my editor- not that you have to be.)

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!

Now on with the chapter… no more interruptions. (I promise.)

Chapter 6: Blank

Harry Potter Era

_"The meaning of life is to be and have been."_

_Luna's Diaries_

            Harry woke up with the sunlight streaming across his face. He had forgotten to close his bed curtains the night before, and was now temporarily blinded by light. Shutting his eyes again, he groggily scrambled out of bed to try to escape the sun.

            "Mornin' Harry," a voice next to him yawned. Harry lazily opened his eyes, and saw a blurry Ron pulling clothing out from inside his suitcase.

            Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Harry stumbled over to his own suitcase, mumbling a muffled response. He pulled on some clothing and his robes, while his sight ever so slowly returned. It felt so normal to be back at Hogwarts. To him, it was his home. Not with the Dursleys; never with them.

            After cleaning up, he and Ron left the dorm and headed their way towards the Common room. Truthfully, they both weren't ready to get up or have the energy to take part in a complete conversation when Dean and Seamus ran up to them, grinning.

"You two have to see this! Violet's doing yoga!" they laughed as one. Sure enough, there she was doing complicated stretches on the carpet in front of the empty fireplace, looking rather annoyed. Her black robes seemed to have been thrown onto one of the armchairs carelessly, so that she was only wearing a loose yellow tank top and a pair of shorts. A few of the guys were ogling at her with non-blinking eyes, not wanting to look away. Her wand was placed on a table beside her emitting soothing music that Harry guessed was supposed to be calming. Unfortunately is didn't seem to work.

He strolled over to her and sat down on the ground, "Do you do this every morning?"

"Have they never seen a girl before? Or is it just the whole fact that I like doing different things?" She moved her angered eyes towards Harry and softened them, "Yes, I do do this every morning. I start at six and continue until breakfast."

"Don't you miss your sleep?"

"Nope," she shifted from her crouching position and moved into a difficult cross-legged posture, with her forefinger and her thumb pressed together. Her low pigtails swung in a cute way as she did this, though her expression ruined the effect. "So what do you think? Because I'm a girl or I'm doing something different?"

"Neither," he felt a bit guilty when he noticed he wasn't blinking either and felt lucky that she had turned her attention to the gaping boys. "I think it's because you're clothing are eye-openers," he stated bordely. Harry began to wake up a little.

Violet laughed, "I'm not wearing anything fancy."

            "I know," he turned his head to look at Seamus, who's eyes were sparkling, "but I don't think the boys care if they're fancy or not. I guess being a girl could have a small factor to do with it."

            Grinning, she stated, "Let me guess, most girls don't dress like this?"

            "Not in the mornings."

            "Well, I guess I'm going to have to find a new spot to do this then," Violet stood up and put her robes back on. "Ready for breakfast Harry? Hermione's already in the Great Hall, waiting for us."

            "Let's go then."

            "Right, but let us not forget something," she walked over to a confused Ron and grabbed his arm. Leading him out of the portrait hole, they all made their way through the castle for breakfast. "Do you have any good ideas of where I can do yoga in the mornings?" Violet asked, walking through the grand doors.

            "I guess you could always try The Room of Requirement."

            She smiled and waved at Hermione who was sitting a little ways down the table from where they were walking. "I could Harry, but I enjoy the complications of social interaction. Hey Hermione!"

            "Stop speaking like a dictionary," Ron muttered and leaned towards Harry. "How do you think she knows about The Room of Requirement? I thought she was new."

            Ron was right. How did she know? "Violet?" started Harry and repeated the question, sitting down next to her. Breakfast looked extra tasty today and he couldn't resist eating a plate of small pancakes smothered in syrup.

            "I'm friends with Dumbledore. He has helped me out during the years after my mother died," she darted her eyes to Harry as if accusing him for having to explain herself, "And don't think I haven't ever seen The Marauder's Map." Of course! If her mother was once a girlfriend of one of the marauders, then they must have shown her the map… but then, if her mother disappeared and was never seen again how could Violet have seen it. Remus didn't seem to recognize her yesterday, so… "I own a copy of the map at home," she explained, unknowingly reading his mind. Hundreds of owls swooped into the hall, blocking the enchanted ceiling from view, to find the people that the letters and packages they were carrying had been sent to.

            "How did you get the copy?" Hermione questioned as she untied a newspaper from the leg of a small tawny barn owl, paid for it, and scanned the front cover with interest.

            Violet smirked mischievously in a rather appealing way, "I have my ways."

            "Oh my," Hermione stiffened; her mind drawn to the printed ink in front of her. At first Harry didn't know if she was actually responding to Violet's answer or not. Though in time, the sense of shock on her face from the paper in front of her immediately told him the answer. "Harry! Read this!" And she shoved the newspaper into his face, hurriedly pointing the first page article. Violet and Ron leaned over his shoulders to read along with him.

Muggle Disappearances in London 

Can "You Know Who" Be Behind It?

            _Yesterday morning, April Wedderskin- a young witch living in London- was heading home after finishing her shopping in Diagon Alley, when she noticed that her street was empty. "Unlike most days, the muggles were not outside hosing down their gardens. The only sign of life, was a black cat sitting patiently on my doorstep, with the most amazing violet eyes." It turns out that after Ms. Wedderskin entered her home, a note lying on her table informed her of the disappearance of every muggle in her neighborhood. "You Know Who must be holding them captive and who knows what he will do to them!" Though the letter was signed anonymously, we have proof to believe that this indeed was the work of He Who Must Not Be Named, and if anyone has any information of the mysterious black cat that had vanished after the note was seen, then please inform the Ministry of Magic._

            Violet's laughter concluded the article, which shocked Harry and his friends. Finishing her breakfast and grabbing a timetable from Professor McGonagall, she stood up. "I'm sorry guys, I just haven't seen a story like that. How can the Ministry be so stupid?!" chuckling again she walked away yelling over her shoulder, "I'll see you in our first class!"

            Harry glanced at his own schedule. Today he had Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Potions right after lunch. It was ironic how he could have his least and most favorite teachers in the same day. Swallowing the last bite of his meal, he, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall to get ready for their lesson with Professor Lupin.

-------

Violet was a corridor away from the classroom, but she couldn't force herself to walk any further. She didn't know if she was ready for this. Being such a strange person in Remus Lupins' life, she was positive that there would be awkwardness between them. He never said a word to her yesterday and… and what if he was married? Unknowingly, he had given Luna his heart years ago. "The ring…" she whispered, leaning against the freezing stonewall. Her left hand was clutching the clothing over her heart and she could feel her eyes forming tears. Whenever she even thought of the subject, her breathing became as heavy as it was now.

"Miss Moonglade?" A male voice asked. Violet dropped her books and picking them up, she took her chance to rub her eyes away of tears.

"Y-yes Professor Lupin?"

"Um…Class will be starting in a moment, would you like to come with me and get a good seat?" He said calmly, not noticing her odd behavior. No teacher had ever asked her to go to class early before – she was annoying enough to most of them – unless they wished to talk, and she wasn't ready for that. At least not with him. Even this conversation made her hands tremble and stomach ache horribly. In fact, it was getting so bad that she was finding it hard to keep steady and not topple her books over again.

"I-I forgot something in my room, but don't worry, I always get the seat I want." She answered reassuringly. Forcing a smile she nodded, letting him know he could leave. But he didn't.  No, not at all. He just continued examining her and making her feel even worse then before. And that's when it happened… the sound of book covers slapping against the stone floor, "Oh! Um… I-I'm so s-sorry. I can't believe this happened twice in two minutes. I'm such a klutz!" Violet fell to her knees and tried to gather her scattered belongings as fast as possible, while wondering why she had carried so much.

A hand picked up one of the textbooks she had intended to grab her self. "Everyone makes mistakes," Remus Lupin said. He handed the book to her and that was when she noticed his skin.

"Professor? You look really pale."

"It's about that time of month," he stated seriously, standing up.

She chuckled, "I thought you were male Professor!"

"That I am," he laughed along with her, "But you know what I meant. Unless… has your mother ever mentioned what I am?"

            "My mother died a long time ago, Professor." His eyes met hers and she could feel the surprise and then the understandable pain that followed. Had Luna meant that much to him?

            "I'm sad to hear that." His voice was so respectable, yet there was a definite quiver.

            Violet felt so guilty, even though it wasn't her fault that he was like this, "I'm sorry."

            "There's nothing for you to be sorry about," he smiled a bit sadly.

            "No. I am sorry," Violet looked at the floor, "I'm sorry about Luna."

            "It's-"

            "I have to get that thing I forgot! I'll see you in class Professor!" and she ran. She didn't really know where she was going, but she had to escape from that conversation. She new it was going to be awkward and it had been. Her face definitely told her so. Why couldn't she be a regular kid that wasn't destined to have situations like that? Why couldn't she be normal?

------

"Come on you two! Violet must be waiting for a long time! We only need a few textbooks!"

            "I'm shocked Hermione!" Ron said trying to make her let go of his sleeve, "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that you only needed a 'few' textbooks."

            "Oh, Shut up Ron."

Harry laughed at them and walked out of the Portrait Hole, but not for long. Something rammed him in the stomach, forcing him to fly back into the Common Room. His gut ached and something was on top of him. Ignoring the pain, he opened his eyes and saw the 'thing' that was quickly trying to get off him, "Violet?"

"I'm sorry Harry…" she said hurriedly and rushed up to her dormitory, still holding a bunch of books in her arms.

Ron gestured her way and asked, "What's with her?"

"She must have talked with Professor Lupin," Hermione replied.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Don't tell me you're that stupid, Ron," she said dryly, "You saw how she acted yesterday when she saw him for the first time. Maybe I should go check on her."

"I thought you wanted to get to class?" said Ron with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'll just be a minute."

Harry stood up and rubbed his stomach, "While you're up there, ask her if she's ever thought of taking football as a hobby." Hermione just rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Football? What's that?" Ron asked him.

"It's a sport that muggles play. I'll explain it later."

"Sure," he and Harry walked out of the Portrait Hole and made their way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, figuring that the girls would be taking a while, "Uh, Harry? Why do you think Violet acts that way around Professor Lupin? And what about Snape?"

"I don't know," he answered as he entered the classroom. Lupin was inside organizing his desk, even though it was already as clean as possible. Harry watched as he picked up a tiny object wrapped in a brown cloth and placed it in the top, right desk drawer. After muttering a charm, magically locking it, he looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning, Harry."

"You too Professor," Harry was curious as to what was in that desk. Taking a seat in the front row, he decided to forget about it, even though he could see that Ron wanted to know what it was as well.

Minutes past and Harry decided to explain to Ron then, what football was. The classroom was almost full as students entered after eating their breakfast. Hermione and Violet hadn't arrived yet though. Even Nevil Longbottom had found a seat by now.

"What do you think Lupin's going to teach us today? I don't see any cages or creatures anywhere," said Ron, after Harry finished explaining to him the rules of the sport.

"We could be learning a few spells or we might go to another empty classroom, like we did with the Boggart."

Ron shrugged, "I guess it's possible." The last two students entered; one with very bushy hair and the other with her nose in a book. Hermione took the seat on Harry's left and Violet, using her peripheral vision guided herself to a seat in the back. It was the last seat available. She was still determined to continue 'reading' when she sat down, but Harry could see that her eyes weren't even scanning the page. Instead, they were every so often glancing up to Professor Lupin, as her fingers lazily turned a few pages. _Very believable_, thought Harry, sarcastically.

Lupin stood up and strode over to the front of his desk, facing the class, " Well, as you can see, I have returned to teach at Hogwarts-" he was interrupted by a loud applause and cheering from the students. Violet had instantly put her book away and smiled; gently laughing at the response he had been given. She clapped politely along with the rest of the class, enjoying herself already. Harry wondered why she had acted so strangely yesterday and now seemed so happy, but he let Remus continue after the noise died down and let his thought go. "-even though there are circumstances that I wish not to discuss."

Harry heard Seamus whisper to Violet, "He's a werewolf." She in turn narrowed her eyes at him and then returned her gaze to the professor. Harry had never seen someone look so scary, and then be so calm a moment later.

It took Lupin half of the class just explaining what they were covering this term; including the fact that they were having to take twice as many Defense Against the Dark Arts classes than last year, due to the poor teaching from Professor Umbridge. Not that the class minded. According to him, they were to study various dark and ancient artifacts as well as dealing with curses and creatures.

"Can anyone tell us what the Ancient Fires were and what they were used for?" he questioned the class.

Automatically, Hermione raised her hand, and being the only one to do so, she answered, "The four Ancient Fires included The Chimalapus – a white flame used to contain all of the light in a room and was rumored to suck out the souls of wizards and witches that have killed for unknown reasons; the Granythe – a fire so powerful that it could burn up the Earth; the Shryke – a burning mass of blue, that devours heat and may turn anything to ice so cold, you couldn't feel it," Hermione had been counting them off on her fingers and allowed herself to take a breath, "And, the Brizangar, which is a mystical black fire that emits a unexplainable light. People have been known to disappear whenever they were near it and never return." The class actually applauded when she finished, but Violet looked a bit frantic and confused.

"Excellent Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor. It is true that the Chimalapus-" The sentence went unfinished once Violet slowly raised her hand, still looking puzzled. "Yes, Violet?"

Her answer came out a bit quietly and was asked to repeat it, "I think Hermione forgot one." The class was shocked between the two concepts of Hermione not knowing everything and the fact that someone corrected her. Many people coughed on their sugar quills; a few of them choking.

Harry remembered reading about this topic once during the summer, or more, Hermione had forced him, believing that it would be required to know this year (she was right), yet he only remembered that there were only four Ancient Flames. Professor Lupin thought for a minute and not being able to come up with the answer him self, gave her the permission to speak.

"Well," she fumbled, "There is the Green Flame Torch…"

"Great," Dean said dryly, "Now there's another girl who's as loony as Luna Lovegood," He faced a startled Violet and said matter-of-factly, "There is no such thing as the Green Flame Torch. It is just a fable our parents told us when we were young so that we would be good."

Violet looked like she would kill him. Her eyes were slits and the way her fingers began tapping hardly and quickly on her desk didn't help her look less fierce. Slowly the wood seemed to be forming little grooves from where her nails came upon it, and Harry noted that they were very sharp, "What did you say?" He could feel the sneer from his desk at the front… followed by a sudden chill. He shivered.

"The Green Flame Torch is a myth! It's not real," he said loudly and then in a mocking tone, "_If you're a good little boy, when you die, you will have a chance of living again if the Torch thinks your worthy_. That is what was said to me when I was little, but you know what? I did some research, and found that the Green Flame Torch has never been spotted!" Dean leaned back into his chair and must have believed he'd won. _Well, at least until Violet has her say in the discussion, _thought Harry.

She gave Dean a long glare and stretched her arms. She looked as though she was going into war, but then rested her hands on her desk again and smiled rather evilly, "I agree," This got a nice sputter out of Dean, but she didn't stop boring holes into his head. "You are absolutely right. That is a myth. I have no idea where you've heard such fairytales, because the real Green Flame Torch has no say in whom it chooses to bring back from the dead. In fact-"

"This is stupid! You're rambling on about nonsense!"

"No…Dean is it?" He nodded at her question, "Well then, no _Dean_, I am not rambling on about nonsense, because I have proof. You know, the one you said has never existed."

He looked a bit suspicious and glanced at Professor Lupin for support. Lupin smiled, and looked quite interested in where this argument was going. "Show it to me then," Dean demanded.

"Unfortunately you can't read my proof, though I can show you where it is." Violet reached into a large book bag that was placed beside her seat and pulled out one of the thick books Mark Evans had carried to her yesterday. The cover was hidden under brown paper with a single moon drawn in what seemed to be black marker on the cover. She flipped to a marked page and pointed to it.

"What do you mean I can't read it?"

"I mean what I mean. You cannot read it, because-"

"Let me see that!" Dean exclaimed.

Violet shook her head and lifted the book higher towards her nose, "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. You'd turn into a… actually I'm not sure what you'd turn into."

"But-"

"Look, just let me read it out loud so everyone can hear," she didn't wait for a response when she began to speak, "The Green Flame Torch was created by the Moon Sisters: Artemis, Chandra and-"

Dean ran over to her and grabbed the book from her hands, but before he could say 'hand it over,' he vanished and the book dropped to the floor with a loud 'thwap.' The class gasped and looked under their chairs and tables to see if he had possibly fallen, but it was true he was gone. Violet bent over to pick up her book and pulled back quickly, startled. If he wasn't mistaken, Harry thought he heard her giggle. This was proven when she burst out laughing and pointed to the floor. In a crevice between two stones was a long, thin and squirming line.

Violet bent down and gave the thing her best sarcastic-pity look, "A worm! That definitely suits you right now," she sighed and let out a small chuckle as she stood up again, "My books always know what to do to crack me up.  Unfortunately though, I have to change you back." She gracefully took out her wand and muttered a charm that no one could hear. "You are lucky to have escaped without injury. This book could have squished you permanently." Dean was happy to change back though still looked rather uncomfortable. Violet told everyone to sit back down, since they had rushed over to see what had happened, and quickly took her own seat. The silence in the room was odd as everyone stared at each other.

"You know, you could probably put me out of a job if everyone listens to you that easily," Lupin said, not seeming to have been effected by the entire incident that had just happened. He joked, "and if you're anything like your mother was in class, then you could probably teach them just as well on the days I'm away. "

She blushed, "Thank you Professor, but why would you be away?"

"I am…" was it just his imagination, or did Lupin seem a bit stressed. Harry couldn't tell. Sure, it seemed that every answer that was given to Violet had strange consequences, but why was he this worked up about it? "I have lycanthrope."

Simple, but the answer had a large effect. Most of the class turned still as stone, somehow not used to the concept. Violet however, replied easily, "That's no excuse. If I am correct, you only transform at night and since you don't teach Astronomy, you're classes would not be interrupted, Professor."

Remus stilled at her calm scolding, "Yes Ms. Moonglade, but one of the symptoms of lycanthrope is that you feel sick and tired for most of that day."

"That only occurs if you allow it to. Of course, most werewolves don't know how to prevent it, so your cause must be because of the potions you're drinking."

"I don't make my own potions, so I wouldn't know," this did catch his attention.

"Then it isn't your fault. You see, if the potion has its own un-added flavor – usually a really foul one – then that is the first sign that it won't work to perfection. It might not even work at all," she explained scratching an itch on her ear. She walked to the front and placed the book on his desk. Violet opened the book to a different page and guided his eyes to a point on the aging paper. "One of the key ingredients is-" she glanced up at the intently listening class uneasily and finished with, "-that." Clearly she didn't want anyone else to know.

The professor nodded, "So it shouldn't taste foul?

"Exactly," she closed the book before Lupin could read everything.

"I think I'll need to speak with our Potions Master."

She laughed, "Don't be silly. I have Potions after lunch and so I'll have a nice little chat with the teacher. By the way, who teaches Potions again? I believe I forgot."

That was Harry's cue, "Professor Lupin? Do we have any homework?"

"No," Remus said, suddenly glancing at his watch. He must have caught on to what Harry was trying to do. "Not today," and he dismissed them. Violet forgot about her question at the mention of homework and gathered up her things. Harry believed that he had saved them a bit more time before hearing her blow up at Snape. His hearing should come before fun.

------

"Is the Green Flame Torch actually real?" Violet rolled her eyes wishing that Ron didn't have to ask this question every few minutes.

"Of course it is. It's just not known as well as other fires," she took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm interested in finding this Luna Lovegood Dean had spoke of. Why do they call her loony?"

"Because she believes in things that don't exist, like the Heliopaths," Hermione wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"Heliopaths do exist. So do most things that people think aren't real. There is no such thing as a myth… except of course Santa Clause and that Easter Bunny. Muggles can be so silly," Violet said.

Ron's eyes widened, "What? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not," she picked up a slice of watermelon and took a few bites. "Heliopaths used to live everywhere, until wizards began killing them off centuries ago. So, they returned to their first habitat."

"No not about Heliopaths, about muggle legends," Ron said eagerly. "Is it true they actually believe that there's some large bunny that hands out Easter eggs?"

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised, "You mean you actually know about muggle holidays?"

Ron shrugged it off, "I heard Fred and George talking about it. They seemed really interested in one holiday called April Fools day. What is that?"

"A day where people can play pranks on each other," explained Harry.

"No wonder my brothers liked it." Ron put down the bread he was eating and took a swig of water from his goblet.

"So where do the Heliopaths live?" Harry said trying to get back on topic.

Violet looked at him and smiled, "On the moon."

Ron sprayed his water across the table coughing like crazy, "On the moon? Let me guess, we're really on Jupiter."

"You don't have to be rude about it Ron," she snapped.

"I'm just joking."

"In a very tacky way."

"You aren't one of those people with a fashion sense are you? They're bloody annoying."

She looked at him and grinned, "How so?"

"They always need everything to match perfectly or it doesn't look good," Ron yawned.

"Oh I don't know," she paused and added a honey sweet tone to her voice, "Your hair clashes horribly with your robe and yet it is oddly attractive."

"Really?"

"You _are_ gullible. The only one who would think that is-" she slapped her hand to her mouth for a second and took it away; her voice trying to hide her mistake, "As I was about to say, no, I'm not a fashion freak, but I _do _care about how I look."

Ron laughed, "Maybe you should actually _use_ a mirror."

"Nah, my broken one does just fine," she joked.

"You do know your face is crooked in real life. It's not just the mirror."

"And I can smell you a mile away, because my nose is at the top of my head. Yah right," she stood up pretending to be very angry, waving a hand in front of her nose "Even with my nose in the right place, I can still smell you. And it's a really funky scent."

Ron's face reddened and he stood up quickly, knocking the mystery book Violet had in Defense Against the Dark Arts class from the table. He had never been good when it came to comments like that. He glanced questioningly at the item on the ground, "Why do you carry that book around all the time?"

"Don't you know how much it's worth?" she stared downward, gasped quickly picking it up and slammed it shut. Harry inwardly freaked out. He had only seen something like that once before and even this time he knew it was different. He didn't think that if he asked questions, he'd receive an answer. Violet's book… it's pages were blank.

He he he he!! Sorry about that! A cliffy! I've already started writing the next chapter and you can see its progress on my bio page. Unlike this chapter, I didn't have a problem finding a title for it. The next chapter will be called J.A.H.P. I'll let your brain figure it out.

Before I forget, my friend (filly-foxy) didn't write her story title correctly, but she has fixed it (The Maraudettes). WARNING: There MAY be spoilers about my story in it, but I'm not sure. (Someone just give her two reviews, because she won't update and it's driving me crazy!)

Remember 15 reviews to update! Bye!


	7. JAHP

            HELLO PEOPLE AGAIN!!!! I'm so excited! I know I've been rather pushy with the reviews, but still… 70! So if my calculations are correct pushes little Einstein glasses up on nose then I should have about 100 before I post chapter 9! OMG that's coming soon! takes little Einstein glasses off and de-chibitizes (incase anyone doesn't know what a chibi is: a little miniature version of yourself. Usually plumper and shorter with adorable round, sparkling eyes. Patty of course, doesn't have a chibi version, because she already looks like that… I don't know about the eyes though. -) Did you know: the person who I base Patty on is actually as tall as the tree she fell out of? Ironic eh? (the 'eh' here is dedicated to Abbika, who is just as much of a Canadian as I am!)

Now, on with the reviews! points a little wooden sword in the air like Sir Cadogen from Harry Potter and the PoA I've seen that movie three times! It really inspired me to write, but I didn't like the 'imposter' they chose to play Remus! HE DOES NOT HAVE A MUSTACHE! The personality was pretty good though… PLAY THAT SWING MUSIC, REMY, PLAY IT! WOO HOO!!

ahem!

Thank you for the reviews:

Lucky Lena (you go girl too! You'll NEVER pass me! NEVER!)

Filly-foxy (I don't order… well sometimes! UPDATE!)

Crazykitt3n (It's true! I had no clue what to call it, but 'blank' actually worked. You know, because of the pages in Violet's book)

Siria 'B.' lol! (Thank god Remus worked out ok! I surely thought that he seemed too 'un-remus-like,' but YAY! After I read the chapter over again… and again, I decided that I was happy with it!)

SnufflesCHICK (I updated! I'm actually proud. After the fifth chapter I was like, "Woah. This is an actual story!" Glad you're enjoying it!)

Clueless-Patty (Yup. The food returns. 0.o Thanks for reviewing!)

Divine Priestess Kamiko – you stole my step-grandmothers name…. Jks! (Well I finally updated, so you can stop badgering me like those badgers from "Banana Phone." Lol! It's not like you've updated or anything… winks as in… UPDATE!!)

Allerson (I have to end in a cliff hanger. Otherwise it isn't as interesting AND it's an easy way to end a chapter. Sorry there's one in this chapter too! I can't tell you about Violet's eyes, but they WILL be explained… near the end of the story. Heh heh! The scary thing is, is that I haven't even reached Halloween yet. shudders This story is going to be SO long… but I LIKE it that way!)

Bradshaw (I see… thanks! Lol! Your story is going good too! Don't stop it! I know I'm not stopping this one… I'm determined! raises a little chibi fist in the air triumphantly if it is possible)

Mrs Sirius Orion Black (I'm loving your story so of course I had to review and add you to my favorites list!)

A/N: By the way, if anyone wants me to read one of their stories, I'm open to all types Harry Potter/ InuYasha and maybe others. It may take me awhile to get to them though…

Mistress Snape (0.o) ….

(jks! don't worry I have a reply to your review! That was just me when I looked at my review page, or more:

0.o

O.O stares

. faints

That was it! I really freaked out when I saw it though, because that was the longest review I've seen in my entire life! Every time I receive a review from you it gets longer and longer and longer and I love it! No pressure on your next review though! Ha ha! I'm glad to see that I made your day, but you made mine with that story chapter length of a thing. As well as every other time you review! Now on to business!

You have so many different theories about my story, that it's just wonderful! It is true that everyone says that Luna is dead and be sure to continuously look for clues on the matter. Violet will be explaining something about it next chapter, so keep your eyes open!

The whole Violet Eye ordeal too (with the cat) well, let's just say that that colour is constantly going to be popping up out of the 'blue' everywhere. Like in this chapter and number nine… can't tell you about that yet though. The black cat will be very important in this story, as well as other creatures with similar features. I'm not saying that it has something to do with the Moonglades, though it may.

As well, everyone keeps discussing that Violet has the ring with her, but does she? Truthfully I've never written about. Just a thing I had to put down.

I also enjoyed your theory on Violet's father. She hasn't discussed him, but she'll talk about him eventually. Hm…. Remus being her father… very interesting, but I can't answer as you know.

For your question for D.A.D.A, it meant wizards/witches who killed others for unknown reasons (i.e murderers without a reason to kill people). As well, Brizangar (finally a question that can be answered!) is not what's behind the vale, but more just another way to get behind it if you will. I don't believe that that will be significant though.

A type of clue: almost everything that ties to the moon is significant in some way or another. The mysterious book is one of them. You can try to figure out how Remus can read it if you wish and why Harry or others can't.

Wow! I do believe that this response is about as long as your review! Thank you again! And I too, think of you as a friend and am happy to have been able to speak to you again on msn! Hope I can do so again soon! Don't worry your review wasn't tardy! Lol!)

Wind-Rain (I see you have read my friend's story and am pleased to know that you like mine as well. Please encourage my friend to update! Thanks for the review!)

Ashley112 (grumbles and pokes Ashley with gun It's almost review time! Lol! No, of course I don't know you! You are strange for asying that though. Of course I do. Not. Know. You. Thanks for the review anyways!)

Kyou Sohma (Yo right back at you!  You rock too for giving me a review!)

Les Soldats (Ack! scrambles around and holds up paper It's here! It's here! Chapter seven is right here! Now, slowly puts it down on desk and types it up it is done! And I'm going to update! Thanks for the review!)

Whoo! All done! And guess what! OMG! This chapter – including reviews- is 18 pages long! Wow!

Congratulations for everyone who graduated, and I just want to say that I so want to hug everyone for it although it would make me scary. Omg! I won the Barry-Gosse Music Award! Do you know how much that STILL freaks me out?! faints and wakes up half an hour later Ugh. Where's Patty? I need her to cook for me… I'm hungry.

Well, I'm off to dinner! skips away and comes back stupidly I forgot I need to update! Click. Wizz. Beep. Gomp. (no idea where 'Gomp' came from) Done! NOW I'm off to dinner! ENJOY!

Chapter 7: J.A.H.P

_"Be free to be…"_

_            Luna's diaries_

_            Dear Diary,_

_                        I still can't accept the fact that I've gone on a date with Remus Lupin! I've wanted to do that ever since I spotted him for the first time here at Hogwarts._

"So you _have _like him since first year!" Jamie said excitably. Luna shifted around on her bench so that her friend couldn't see what she was writing. Or friends for that matter.

            _I remember the first time I saw him. He was so sweet and adorable (he still is). Of course, I never had an actual complete conversation with him until last year in the library, when he discovered my secret reading spot. Well ok, I'm lying, but that was the first conversation that we had when he actually knew he was talking to me. (i.e. remember the masquerade ball?) _

"That's sad. You've liked him for such a long time, but you never talked to him?"

            "Jamie, stop reading over my shoulder."

            "It's not my fault that you aren't trying to hide your diary from sight," Luna just smiled, making her friend worry why she hadn't been turned into a snail or something that couldn't read whatever she was writing. At least, that was what she expected.

            _He was so embarrassed when I caught him reading my favorite romance novel 'Water-Lily Skies,' but there's no problem with that, is there? I actually had to wrestle it out of his hands though, before I could see the cover. That was when Sirius thought that there was something going on between us._

"We all thought that too," Siria commented, "And so did Mme. Pince. You two looked like you were cuddling."

            _We just started talking! But some people are weird, I guess._

They chorused, "Hey!" The only one who wasn't looking in her diary was Patty, who was waiting for dinner to start, in a daze. They were a bit early, and Patty already knew what had happened during that day, so she was just sitting there, her eyes to the ceiling. Strangely, she always knew the most significant details about someone, but nothing else. For an example, she was as dumb as a doornail in class, and yet she was the first to… Luna shook her head. She didn't have the need to bring _that _up, even though Patty already did earlier. Sighing she leaned over and placed her Jutsu-feathered quill on the book in her lap.

            _It was so annoying having to explain everything to Sirius, though. Especially forty-three times over._

_            The day after, included the lake incident that, with Siria and Jamie reading everything, I'm not going to explain, but that was when Sirius and I had our fight. The one that seems to haven't ended._

"Aw! No fair! We want to know what happened!" luckily they didn't always act like this, yet the scary thing was, was that they could.

            Luna turned her head and laughed, "Shut up you two."

            "I had Quidditch practice during your date, so I couldn't spy," pouted Jamie. "The least you could do, is tell me what happened!"

            "She means us. Tell _us_ what happened. Please?"

            "No Siria. You had your chance," she thought about what she should write next, "and I don't owe you anything Jamie."

            _I know it's really odd that I'm writing more about myself, but I guess that it's that important to me. He's that important to me._

Both girls squealed… and Luna cursed them into oblivion. Ok… no. She actually hexed their eyes to be unable to read anything, "I warned you." She glanced nervously down the table to make sure Remus or Sirius didn't hear anything. Thank god they didn't.

            _I usually write poetry and the feelings I can't… will not express, but I rarely ever write to you about what happens in my life. Maybe I should start… or not. I'll have to debate it within myself. I've always been scared that someone could break into my inner soul if they found you: my diaries, or shatter the wall protecting me from embarrassment, but you wouldn't know how hard it is to express myself on my own._

_… from skin to bone…_

_From skin to bone,_

_My feelings thrive,_

_On my own,_

_I won't be alive._

_I need someone,_

_To care for me,_

_Just one other,_

_Only I can see._

_I'll ask that one,_

_To never lie,_

_And only to him,_

_I won't deny,_

_My feelings true,_

_Hurt and sorrow,_

_Please be there,_

_Today, tomorrow._

_I'll tell you all,_

_In time, Seeing Eye,_

_And hope when we'll break,_

_I should not cry._

_But then I'd lie,_

_My feelings true,_

_Which I wish should,_

_Never leave to you._

_Why'd I leave,_

_And disappear,_

_If you're the one I'd,_

_Give more than one tear?_

_But what if it wasn't,_

_I who ran,_

_But another boy,_

_Or more now, a man?_

_What if it were he,_

_His fault, I say,_

_That stole my soul,_

_And locked me away?_

_Would you care,_

_If time then passed?_

_Would you be 'lone,_

_And I your last?_

_Or would you move on,_

_And give 'way your dreams,_

_Of us together,_

_No love, it'd seem._

_Please remember,_

_Just you and I,_

_And don't forget,_

_That's it's just a lie._

_I'm still here,_

_Right by your side,_

_So close I am, but,_

_All you see are goodbyes._

            Luna smiled, a tear falling on the page. She watched it mix with the marbled silver and black ink until it dried and left a small crumpled spot on the paper. She always wondered why that happened. Why did tears do that? She re-read the poem and breathed, "My prophecy… It's so sad, but it's beautiful. It's not a surprise I made a poem out of it eventually." Luna thought for a moment and penned out a few more words on the parchment.

            _Dedicated to Remus J. Lupin_

            "Well, that's all for today, Diary," she sighed out the whisper. _I wonder if I'll ever show him this poem… _Luna glanced behind her to see Siria and Jamie deep in conversation, rubbing at their irritated eyes. At least that proved that her spell hadn't started wearing off yet. Who would have known what would have happened if they'd seen the dedication. Oddly enough, the idea of them dragging her off to buy a wedding gown didn't seem too far off as a possibility.

            A shadow crept silently off her, and only from the moment it had left, had she noticed it. Slamming her diary shut and locking it, she looked frantically at the aisle between the two house tables of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was no use. Hordes of students were sitting down for dinner, making it more than impossible to find who had been hovering over her. If someone _had_ been hovering. Still she searched, incase someone showed a sign. That was when she noticed a certain amber-eyed boy sitting down next to his friends at that moment, but he had already been there before. Could it have been him? _No, _Luna thought_, it wasn't him. There was no reason for him to come over here anyway, right? _She was still distraught about the thought of someone reading her diary, besides her friends, but forced herself to let it go and left her astride position on the bench to face the table.

            Luna was unaware of the gentle grin that that certain boy was sporting. He'd thought she was reading a book and wanted to know what it was, until he later discovered the reason she had been writing in it. It was her diary, and he had read the entry she had completed. He was only there for a second, but there was a reason why he was the fastest reader in the entire school. And yes, even though it was true he felt a twinge of guilt, he rather loved what he had seen, as it made his stomach numb and yet flutter at the same time.

            "She dedicated a poem to me…" Remus stared at the ceiling like Patty with his eyes glazed over. Was this what it was like… to be in love?

---

            "Oh my god!" Jamie was jumping around on the carpeted floor, squealing. Her friends were just walking through the Portrait Hole, laughing their heads off at her, but gave in anyway and joined in.

"The Halloween Ball is in two weeks! Oh my god!" They chanted and formed a little circle, not caring who stared or glared. This always happened when something good was going to soon take place. They'd always do random little actions, which would make them laugh until they collapsed into the large velvety armchairs. And they did so.

"Whew!" Siria gasped. She and the other three were sprawled out over the seats with exhaustion. "Why didn't we have one last year?" asked she, not really caring if she was answered or not.

"It wasn't a full moon last year," Luna said with a deep breath. "Hogwarts hosts it every time there is a full moon on All Hallows Eve."

Jamie rolled her eyes still breathing heavily, "You know, Luna," she gasped again, "We are out of the classroom. You can stop acting like a textbook." They had run from The Great Hall as quickly as possible. There was no reason for it really, but it had tired them out.

"I'm not acting like a textbook."

Patty giggled, "Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not going to continue with this game."

Patty pouted, "It's three against one. You were acting like a textbook."

Luna sat up properly and said, "Siria didn't say so."

"I forgot to open my mouth," her frizzy-haired friend drawled. They burst out laughing again, Patty falling off her chair and onto the floor.

"It's colder down here."

"That's 'cause heat rises."

"Luna! You didn't use proper grammar!"

She herself slid to the floor with her back to the chair, "I'm out of class aren't I?" Luna grinned.

Jamie and Siria exchanged glances, shrugged and plopped down on the carpet too, "So how was your date?"

She gave a half-hearted glare that slowly became softer, "It was wonderful."

"What happened?" They leaned in closer with their hands on their knees. "Tell us everything!"

"Well," began Luna, enjoying the attention she was receiving, "after we left The Three Broomsticks-"

Siria narrowed her eyes, "Speaking of that… Why'd you leave?"

"Do you want me to tell you about my date or not?"

Her friend plastered on a smile and listened, "Sorry."

"As I was saying, after The Three Broomsticks, we went to a small field to get some apples, since I hadn't had breakfast yet, but I fell out of the tree, because Patty scared me," Patty whistled innocently at this comment. "I have to admit, that it was because of that, that he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Jamie shouted, causing the room to become very quiet. Ignoring all of the eyes that were staring at the four girls, she did a little victory dance, making them chuckle.

Siria stared at Jamie with a raised eyebrow, "But didn't he kiss you once last year?"

"No. Sirius pushed him down the stairs and he landed on top of me," Luna scowled. That had hurt.

"He still just _happened_ to kiss you though."

Luna sighed, "It doesn't matter if he _kind of_ kissed me. There was no feeling in it."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "Unless my eyes were deceiving me, Mr. Lupin didn't exactly get off you that quickly. In fact, he spent quite awhile just staring at you and blinking, before apologizing and running off.  That 'kiss' wasn't short either."

Luna grumbled, "Your eyes were deceiving you." Patty laughed and Jamie was still dancing.

"I think you're lying about that kiss underneath the apple tree," her plump little friend said sneakily.

She stared blankly at her in return, "Patty. You were there."

"I know," she grinned, "but you two weren't kissing, you were sucking face."

Instantly all three friends grabbed the short little girl and slapped their hands over her mouth, "Patty, did you just say sucking face? That's just wrong! We don't say stuff like that! We say 'snogging' or 'making out,' but _never_ that!"

"Oh. Um, sorry," she gave a muffled squeak through their hands.

---

Sirius waved an arm in front of his face, "Uh, Moony? We can leave our house table now. Dinner has ended a long time ago. Moony?"

Remus was thinking about earlier. He was important to her, but he'd only knew that she might of like him since a week ago or at the most, the end of last year. The way they acted under the apple tree though, could have fooled anyone into thinking that they had been a couple for much longer than that.

Secretly it was true, that he had had a crush on her ever since Sirius and James had become friends with her in the first year. Why hadn't _he_ though? Whenever she had hung around with two of the Marauders, he felt as if he didn't exist and usually strolled over to the library to get some reading done. Not that he could ever concentrate. By the time he convinced himself to see if he could join them, she would have already left.

And what about her diary entry? It shocked him to discover that she had liked him since first year, but never even mentioned his name then. Was it possible that he was the reason she became friends with James and Sirius? Just to be with him? Yet he was never there. Was that face of longing for him when he left, or for the need to pull a few pranks and have some fun? It was overly confusing. Not to mention the whole masquerade ordeal. Could that girl he had danced with in third year have been her? It was quite possible, because of the many similarities, but she never had violet eyes. No one did. What really scared him though, was that he was the only boy that masked girl would dance with, and she was dressed up as a white wolf. Supposedly, a _werewolf_. And if that girl was Luna, then… he didn't even want to think about it. Had that been a co-incidence? Or did someone, besides his friends know about his lycanthrope? Didn't they mind that they could have been mulled to death that night or any night when the moon was full? Had it ever crossed their mind? And if it was Luna and she knew about his secret, then why was she with him? This idea reminded him that he would have to eventually tell her about his being a werewolf if they didn't break up. His stomach did an unsteady flip-flop and he felt sick. He would never want to break up with her. Not any time soon.

"REMUS! HELLO?" his friends were now screaming at the top of their lungs, shaking him as roughly as it was possible. Immediately he stuck his fingers in his ears to preserve the last bit of his hearing.

"I knew that girl sucked out his brain," Sirius sighed drastically, giving up.

"Don't talk about her like that," said Remus shortly.

Padfoot growled, very much like his animagus form, "Of all things to bring him back to his senses. I bet you missed most of Dumbledore's announcement too."

_Dumbledore's announcement… _The Ball! It was coming up in two weeks!

"I have to go," the werewolf said and stood up suddenly. He knew what he wanted to do.

James gave him a questioning look, "Where?"

"To the bathroom," his eyes had already glazed over again by the time he had left the Great Hall and entered an empty classroom. Finding a piece of parchment and a quill he scribbled out a letter and quickly folded it up. He was heading to the owlery.

Any student who was walking out at this time of night, might have thought Remus to be the living dead. He knew where he had to go, but didn't even remember actually moving in his even strides. _The store closes in fifteen minutes. If I send the owl tonight then it should be here by morning. Perfect._ He hardly even had time to decide to do this, but it wasn't like he was thinking it through. It was surprising what love could make you do. He was in love, wasn't he?

No sooner had he finished thinking this, had he tied the letter to a brown barn owl and sent it off, "Done."

"Some washroom," a masculine voice said. "Just because you're a werewolf, doesn't mean you don't have sanitation rights. And _you _could've used the Prefect's Bathroom."

"I didn't go to the bathroom, Sirius."

"Then why did you lie?"

"Because James, Sirius would've strapped me to a chair."

He laughed, "Only if it had something to do with Luna Moonglade." He slapped his hand to his mouth. "Oops did I say the dreaded name, Padfoot? You really have to get over this jealousy, you know."

"I don't like her! Especially _that_ way. I like someone else."

"Who is it this time?"

"You'll see."

"Uh oh. You have plans for this one, don't you."

"You'll see."

"Right," James rolled his eyes and turned to Remus. "So why do you like _her_?" he asked. For surely, if he said the name again, Sirius would get angry. Or pretend to be… They all knew he didn't hate her.

Remus thought for a minute, keeping a serious face, "Because she understands me. Just like you three." Peter just realized he was being spoken to and paid full attention to his friend instead of watching out for owl droppings, and Sirius snorted.

James nodded, "She listens easily and always has something interesting to say. I miss her. Don't you, Wormtail?" Peter quietly agreed.

"Well I don't. I'm leaving," Sirius muttered bitterly and stalked off. "Goodnight." He slammed the creaky wooden door shut.

James smiled and questioned Remus again, "Are there any other reasons why you chose her?" Sirius was most likely to be listening in on the other side of the wall. That was the plan. James wanted to make sure Sirius heard everything Remus would say about his new girlfriend, so that perhaps he might make up with her. It was true that he wanted her to hang around with them again every once and awhile.

"Many."

---

She left out the part about the Shrieking Shack, for it was supposed to be the girl's secret meeting place only, but added a few extra things in her story. Most of it was extending the shopping time, so it fit to the schedule. It was true that they had looked a bit in _Aging Pages_; one of the bookstores in Hogsmeade, but it was only a glance and they didn't spend forty minutes there, like she made up. But it was believable. Truth be told, her friends actually thought that that was short for her.

"So, that was it?" Jamie said, swearing she'd fall asleep. She wanted to hear more action and not as much book searching.

Luna blushed and looked at her hand. The emerald ring was sparkling gorgeously on her right middle finger. Embarrassingly, on her way back from her date, she even tested what it would have been like on a certain romantic digit, and admitted it would have made an exceptional wedding ring, if she were older. Unfortunately, she didn't think that would happen; the ring was already hers. Plus, she was sure Remus had seen her place it on 'that' finger. He must think she really was strange.

"Oh my god!" Jamie screeched. "He bought you a ring?"

Her cheeks flushed even hotter, "No, it was a family heirloom…well ok, yes, while asking me to be his girlfriend."

"That's so sweet!"

"Yah…" she trailed off. The loud sound of footsteps helped her spot a certain grouchy Sirius passing by and going to his room. What got him so upset? Luna believed she had her question answered when the other three marauders followed him only a minute after, laughing their heads off. Remus glanced at her and matched the colour of her own cheeks when she waved with the ring hand. "Hey," she whispered silently, watching him wink and reply.

"So how long have you two been going out?"

"Only for today so far, Siria," said Luna, turning back to her friends.

"Don't lie."

Jamie shook her head like a dog trying to free itself of water on its fur, "Now that _that's_ over, let's talk about some more serious matters."

Luna gave her a sarcastic look, "And that would be?"

"Since it's that time of month-"

Her friend looked horrified as an idea dawned on her, "Oh no. You don't mean…" Luna stared at the others.

"She doesn't mean…" Siria gave off the same look. The two of them then looked at Patty, who, of course, missed her cue.

"Patty!" they both hissed.

She traveled back down to the reality of earth, "What?"

"Ugh. Never mind."

Jamie looked at them pitifully (that was her part in this little scene), "Yup. It's time to create our J.A.H.P list!" She unrolled some parchment and handed it over to Luna, so she could begin writing. "I've added a few more rules, since some things last year just didn't work out."

"Um, ok."

"Don't worry they're constructive rules."

"Perfect." Ms. Moonglade took out her quill for the third time that day and waited for Jamie to speak.

J.A.H.P List 

_(Jokes And Harmless Pranks)_

_Rules:_

_1. __No jokes/pranks that will embarrass us (new)_

_2. __Are allowed to embarrass others - not too harshly_

_3. __No taking Patty's food away (new)_

_4. __No tampering with Quidditch equipment – uniforms don't count (new)_

_5. __No permanently tampering or ruining books (new)_

_6. __No pulling pranks on Gryffindors – excusing Marauders once and awhile_

_7. __No tacky/overused jokes/pranks allowed_

_8. __No revealing our secrets_

_9. __No revealing who did the pranks_

_10. __No store-bought pranks_

_11. __Blame everything on the Slytherins_

_12. __No causing injuries_

_13. __No dangerous creatures unless when dealing with dangerous people or for revenge_

_14. __Pranks on teachers are group projects (new)_

_15. __Most importantly, never get caught!_

Luna flexed her hand so that she wouldn't get writers cramp and read it over again approvingly, "I think that I'm going to enjoy doing this, this year… not that I haven't enjoyed doing it before," she tried to fix her mistake.

Jamie frowned, "Whatever. Now it's time to decide on the J.A.H.P. Luna? Pass the parchment over to Siria. She's starting." Luna did so and Siria wrote down all of their names, after the rule list. "Ok, Siria. You know what to do. One prank for each of us, excluding your self."

"Ok."

Minutes past and the paper was past between each of the girls, who would have their own name and pranks covered while they wrote ones for the others, so they wouldn't know what they had to do until The Revealing. _That_, came about three-quarters of an hour later.

"Ahem!" Jamie coughed. She was asking for attention, "I shall now tell you your missions."

"It's not a formal occasion. You don't have to 'ahem' us," Siria laughed.

"Yes I do. Anyways, it is now time for The Revealing." There was a collective sarcastic and dramatic gasp around the room. They were the only people who hadn't gone to sleep.

            _"Me or 'Jamie':_

_                        -Steal Dumbledore's' lemon drops temporarily (that's going to be hard. There's a rumor going around that he has over fifty magical locks on the box keeping them safe)_

_                        -Place a glowing charm on Mrs. Norris for as long as possible (that's for the safety of everyone)_

_                        -'Borrow' James Potter's Quidditch posters and replace them with ones of muggle ballerina's dancing_

_                        -Steal toilet seats and stall doors in Slytherin washrooms (Joint with Siria)_

_            Siria:_

_                        -Steal Slytherin team's clothes and uniforms when in change room taking showers and replace with girl's lingerie_

_                        - Steal toilet seats and stall doors in Slytherin washrooms (joint with Jamie)_

                        _-Blast loud music every night for four days and be sure to place a silencing charm near teacher and our own dormitories_

_                        -Spike all drinks at all parties and especially Christmas_

_            Luna:_

_                        -Tell house elves to give a letter to Narcissa, telling her she has won a contest and to contact the people who organized it so she would be admitted into a modeling agency long term (return address is St. Mungo's Hospital)_

_                        -Temporarily place an invisibility charm on all library books (approx. I week)_

_                        -Start a prank war (as long as it takes to win)_

_                        -Butter Sirius up and drop him like a hot potato (1 conversation)_

_            Patty:_

_                        -Transfigure Slytherin robes into Gryffindor robes (This prank never dies!)_

_                        -Switch herbs in herbology with poison ivy_

_                        -Send a love note to a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw anonymously and ask them to reply (you'll see what happens)_

_                        -Steal a first kiss_

_            Everybody:_

_                        -Hand out embarrassing pictures of the professors randomly"_

            They all sighed. Nope. This wasn't going to be any different then all the other years. It wasn't going to be any easier.

            That's when it clicked for Luna. She had to do what? Grabbing at the sheet of paper and looked over it again, "What do you mean by buttering Sirius up?"

            "Well you know…" Siria hinted.

            Luna put it back on the table, picked up her pen and stomped up to her room, landing on the bed. She couldn't believe them! There was no way she would do that! She squeezed her eyes shut. The thing was, was that she had to. That is what J.A.H.P was about; having to do stupid pranks in front of her friends so they'd know if she was up to standards. Woops… Did she say stupid pranks? No, they weren't stupid, just annoying.

            Luna just lay there thinking about things. About her date, her life, her friends, and… the Marauders. She didn't know how long she had been thinking, but just ignored the others when they entered the room to go to bed. Slowly, Luna too drifted off to sleep.

            And she dreamed...

            _She was pulling at her mothers hand, begging for her to stop walking, "Mama! Mama!"_

_            "What now? It's almost midnight! You need your sleep," the woman said, tiredly, but stopped for the four-year old anyway._

_            "I dropped my lucky silver sickle back there!" She point to a spot on the sidewalk near an unlit street corner._

_            "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the elegantly dressed lady yawned. "I can give you a new one. How would you like that?"_

_            The girl shook her head so that her ankle length pigtails swung too and fro, "No! I found that one at the carnival! You can't just find luck everywhere," she scolded, waving her finger at her mother, "It is only given to people who deserve it!"_

_            "Oh, all right, my little night owl, but be quick. I'll meet you at the front gate."_

_            She smiled when her mother used that nickname, "Kay, Mama!" and she ran off. This was a safe neighborhood and her mother could still see her from the front of their home, so she wasn't scared at all. _

_            The small coin was glistening in the night. She bent down and picked it up, while gazing at the sky. The moon is always beautiful when it's full, she thought. A soft rustling was heard in the bushes beside her and she twisted her body to see if anything was there. _

            _Seeing nothing, she stood up and listened to the quiet squeaking of the swings in the park just around the corner… and out of her mother's sight-_

Luna sat up abruptly. She took a gulp of air and stood up from her bed, glancing out the window. It was haunting her again; that dream, but why now? She had already settled her fears and made them her fantasies and even miracles. There was no more worrying about things like that, right?

            She tiptoed quietly across the room. Luna didn't want to fall asleep tonight and discover that she would be drawn back to those nightmares. They were supposed to be over! Long gone! But perhaps there was another one lurking around. She had to find it before it lost control, for she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

            Unlocking her desk drawer, Luna took out a small moving figurine of a little white bird. It flew around in her hand making soft fluttering noises with its wings and perched on her little finger, "I wish I could be your little night owl, mother, but some things just aren't meant to be," She put the tiny magical owl back in its place and locked it up, "I miss you so much."

            Silently she crept out of the room, hoping to not be heard. She had enough she could do tonight. Now if only to not be seen…

Ooh I'm evil! Sorry about the cliffy, but its fun to imagine people squirming in their seats, wanting me to update sooner. Truthfully, I'm almost done chapter eight… now to only type it up! (--) Hope you liked this chapty and tell me what you think of the dream so far. That's right… _so far._ You'll be reading more about it and other ones too. It might get confusing after awhile though, since the dreams won't always be in order, but they all will be in the end!

I'm going on vacation on Tuesday and I won't be returning until Sunday. So sad… T-T I won't be able to read my reviews, but I promise to bring up my notebook so I can write more up there! YIKES! I'm getting nearer and nearer to the time of unknown chapters!

NOTE: Must make timeline! (I've tried so hard to make this a priority, but it just doesn't seem to be happening)

Well, I think that's all I can say (no not really- I can ramble on and on like the Moonglades) so I must be going! bows dramatically and waves like the Queen

Toodles wonderful readers! tries to skip off into the sunset, but instead falls out her chair There goes my fantasies… (and the sun isn't even setting!) sobs

Luna

P.s. (I told you! I just can't shut up!) If there are any pranks/jokes that you would like to see happen, then please do tell! I haven't run out of ideas in this topic, but just in case I fail to live up to everyone's wishes! (not that I have to, but I kinda wanna!) ANYWAYS! BYE!

(and I mean it!) -


	8. Not All Angels Have Wings

Ok!! I updated! Chapter eight is now available! I sound like some advertiser, don't I? Anyways, I think this chapter is a little rushed… tell me what you think ok?

Thank You's!:

Abbika (Yes, it was very odd that it just happened to be a sickle that she dropped eh? More dreams will be occurring everywhere… Harry too. OMG! You are on a roll! You reviewed basically every one of my fics! Wow… I feel very flattered. Sorry I haven't gotten around to all of yours, but I'm getting there! And Luna and her friends are indeed in Gryffindor.)

Filly-foxy (The cliffy in this chapter is worse then the last, believe me! Um… UPDATE lazy bones!! Lol -)

PsychoHaired (I hope it's well written. Lol! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!)

Lexi (ok… so you passed me, but what can I do? _coughupdatecough_ lol! I'm glad that you're getting more reviews and you keep writing to ok?)

Siria (We meat again… **evil cackles** Yah. I feel sorry for Luna too, but I feel even worse for Sirius, though he does get her back… eventually. LET THE PRANKING BEGIN!!!)

Kamiko (Ohh yes…. He he he. Chibi characters are adorable… and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to advertise my story to you again on msn. Jks! Hope to see you soon!)

Bradshaw! (**Dances around in chibi form to make you laugh because I know you laugh when I do this whole chibi thing** Now I can breath after saying that. Ha ha! Ok… You asked for more magic and all I'm going to say, is… IT'S COMING… soon. There should definitely be more next chapter and the chapters to come. This one just has possessed issues, which I refuse to expand on so it won't ruin the story. Thank you for reviewing! Now do so again. poke poke)

Allerson and Allerson2 (I think you're the same person… Ha he ha! I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story and I'm sad to say that most of my chapters will have cliffhangers just like this one. **Sighs** I'll never learn… lol!)

- End Thank You's -

-

-Advertisements-

PEOPLE!! READ:

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch; and other stories by Abbika-Rose-Writers

All stories by Lucky Lena

And Filly-foxy's fics once she updates! :P

Thank you!

-- (Special little conversations)

Chibi Luna: **points downwards** What's that?

Chibi Remus: **tilts head adorably and taps finger on chin** It looks like a story.

Chibi Violet: It is a story sillies!

Remus and Luna: On whom?

Violet: **Smacks head on desk** It's about us.

Remus and Luna: Really! I've always wanted to be in a story.

Violet:  **Sweatdrop** No kidding. **Shakes head with shame** But ignoring you two, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! **Points the Sir Cadogen sword from the previous chapter to the sky – well more ceiling**

Remus and Luna: And she thinks we're strange…

15 reviews need for chapter nine!

Read and have fun!

Not All Angels Have Wings

            When drifting along the Silver River, don't forget to notice the trees and flowers, the pebbles and stones decorating its edges. Remember, that even the most ordinary things can be the most beautiful and that even they hold great significance in your life.

_                                                                                    Luna's Diaries_

            "Hand over my quill you feathering fiend," she growled and slammed her palm on his desk.

            He fumbled on the parchment trying to finish his note, "I'm almost done."

            "I said you could borrow it, not hold it until your scent seeped into its ink."

            Confused, he wavered, "My scent?" he held up the quill with his narrowed eyes glaring and she forcibly tugged it out of his grasp. "That makes no…"

            She looked a bit surprised as if realizing that she made a mistake, but then her serial killer expression returned and she spat, "Take a bath!" she stalked back over to her desk. Harry watched as she sat down in a huff, glaring more than daggers at Malfoy, who in return shivered and slouched as low as possible in his chair. He wanted so badly to ask about her book, but determining with her cruel mood right now, he decided against it.

            "I guess all Mudbloods have emotional issues," Draco sneered to himself. That was a bad move on his part, as she strode over to him, pulled his head back and slapped his face.

            "There is nothing wrong with being different and I'm not a Mudblood or a Muggleborn! Nor do I have emotional issues that are any worse than yours!" Violet clutched his chin in her fingers and forced him to look at her, hissing, "Exactly how long do you plan on living?"

            Harry wasn't exactly sure if she was being serious or not, but Malfoy ignored any of the threat seeping out within her venomous voice, "As I always say, lady's first. I'll be seeing you in the afterworld. No need to be head over heals," he coolly said and rubbed his slapped skin.

            Surprisingly, Violet pulled him out of his seat and let him fall to the floor, "You think I'd ever enjoy being with you? Yah right! And you wouldn't be seeing me in the afterworld. Not ever, since you would be sorted to where the restless souls would scatter. Or more… chained."

            "It's not like you're that innocent either, hitting me around like this."

            "You disserved it, you racist idiot," She was about to walked away, but then said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't think your father would be pleased to know that you're being beaten up by a girl."

            Malfoy shot up and glared at her angrily grasping her wrist as fiercely as possible, "So I guess I _will_ be seeing you chained up right next to me."

            "Like I said, you _won't_."

            "Well there is no way you'd be fluttering around with the angels."

            She slapped his other cheek this time, "Who said I'd be heading in that direction."

"You're obviously thinking so. I mean, where else could you go."

            "To many _other_ places you _won't_ be," she looked down at where his hand was holding her wrist. "Now if you don't mind, I'd be overly ecstatic if I could leave your presence."

            He too glanced down at where she was looking, and forcefully let go, "What bit you?"

            She looked at him, her gaze never softening, "The third ugliest personality in the world."

            "Wha-"

            "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Ms. Moonglade and Mr. Potter are given detention for disrupting the closest we have to tranquility in this classroom," Snape strode in, as his cloak billowed after him like usual, and stopped at the front of the rows of students. "Ms. Moonglade, Mr. Malfoy, sit down."

            Violet gave the blonde-haired boy an extra look and muttered, "Compared to him," she gestured to the professor, "you're one of those fluttering angels." And she sat down.

            Harry saw Malfoy watch her leave and lean over to him, "It's so easy to get you into trouble. I just have to get Violet angry, and speaking of her," his voice became even quieter, "did you hear what she said? She's a _pureblood_ like me; so don't get your hopes up, Potter. You're not good enough for her."

            Was Malfoy accusing him of liking Violet more than a friend? He didn't, but… this proved that Malfoy thought of her as some sort of prize. He should warn her later, "I don't think she-"

            A shadow loomed over both of them, "Still talking, Mr. Potter? That will be ten more points away from Gryffindor. I'm in no mood to deal with you or Ms. Moonglade, though I have a feeling that she _will_ be a problem. "

            "You're the one who created it, Severus. No need to blame _others_," she looked at him from where she was sitting with her arms crossed over. "Harry didn't do anything that was detention worthy."

            "He didn't stop it from happening though, did he?" Snape walked over to her desk against the wall slowly, as if to torment her. "Now what was this problem you are accusing me of?"

            Violet trembled with anger. She was biting her lip as if, if she ever fully opened her mouth she would explode, "You know I can't talk about it Severus-"

            "What did I say about my first name?" his lip curled.

            "You're right. It doesn't suit you. Snivelly does though," she smirked with a slight grin while she watched his fists clench. "It's not like any of the Slytherins stopped Harry either, so why don't I see that they are being punished. If I do so clearly remember our little… _chat_ on the matter, yesterday."

            Severus frowned; his mouth turning to thin line, "I'm surprised how well you are taking this, but you know I'm a teacher and it is up to me to make this year for you easy or difficult."

            "_Teachers_ aren't supposed to be giving threats."

            He drawled, "And neither are Gryffindor students."

            "Underline the name of my house," She spat at him.

            "Fifty points from Gryffindor." The rest of that particular house groaned. That was already over a hundred points in just one class.

            "For?"

            He walked away from Violet and up to his desk, "For arguing with a _teacher_."

            She seemed to have decided to shut her mouth while Snape instructed the class on how to make a deteriorating potion, but Harry couldn't miss the looks he'd give her whenever he mentioned words like, 'acid, sludge or slime.' There was nothing she could do about it, unless she were willing to give up more house points or receive detentions, which by the way, Harry still had no clue why he had been told to attend. There was also the fact that the potion Professor Snape was instructing on, was even harder than the ones he had issued out last year. There was even a limit on the amount of ingredients he'd supplied them with, so that ruled out the option of making any mistakes. Life sure was going to be difficult in the Potions classroom for the next year.

            "_Professor_?" a feminine voice said with pure distaste. "You never gave me any mushroom oil. May I _please_ get some," Violet was leaning on Snape's desk with gritted teeth. Snape just ignored her at first; more interested in the textbook he was studying and making notes. Harry on the other hand, was completely astounded. So far they had only been given twenty minutes and she was on the very last ingredient. This potion was supposed to take at least four classes to complete and yet she was almost done. "Professor, did you hear me? I said I-"

            "I heard what you said Ms. Moonglade, but I find no reason in requiring to give you that particular ingredient, since you should be only a quarter way through in the makings of this potion," he didn't even give her a glance, "and if you think otherwise please tell me why-"

            "Because I'm almost done."

            "-In the form of a ten inch essay," his finished and finally faced her. "How can you be almost done in this short length of time when a deteriorating potion needs to have at least two days to mellow and settle?"

            She was trying as hard as possible to keep her voice steady, "There are ways to rush the process."

            "If any potion is rushed, then it is usually made badly and will not live up to its standards."

            "Like your Wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin," she muttered.

            He narrowed his eyes, "I make that potion for him to help him and every other human being in this school so that no one would ever be harmed."

            "Like you'd ever care about others," she whispered so he wouldn't hear, but since she was just looking at Harry, Harry did. "If no one was to be harmed, then why does Remus always feel sick and tired whenever he takes it? I don't believe that you are living up to your own standards, Professor."

            Snape started reading his book again but said anyways, "Even if I wasn't, there is no way for you to prove that I'm not. Remus doesn't even deserve what I'm doing for him; it's just an act of pure kindness."

            "You,' 'pure' and 'kindness' should not be put all together in the same sentence… ever."

            He continued to read, "Five more points taken from Gryffindor."

            "Fine. It's not like I'm going to be staying for more than a year here anyway."

            "Try and you won't succeed."

            "How encouraging," she smiled sarcastically, beginning to walk away, but then she paused, stared at the crown of Snape's head and her smile turned to a grin. Violet took in a deep breath and ran over to his desk again grabbing a lock of his greasy hair, tugging it and yelling loudly, "Eureka, I found oil!"

The last of the people, who were trying to ignore their conversation, couldn't resist but look up and start laughing as Violet pulled her hand away. They saw that it was indeed covered lightly by the thinnest layer of hair grease and though she looked rather disgusted by it she was dancing around screaming, 'I'm rich! I'm rich!'

            Even Malfoy looked disturbed at the sight of this. It wasn't everyday that one could have the opportunity to judge a professor's hygiene, and it seemed the class decided to take advantage of the situation. A few actually joined in on Violet's fancy jig and others – namely the Slytherins – just clapped, with a slight twitch on the mouth, forcing their frowns and smirks into the smallest of smiles. Yes, Snape did favor them, but they were still always stuck with the punishment homework the Gryffindors always received. And, it was always fun to laugh at teacher.

            Snape stood up suddenly, making his chair create the most horrible scraping sounds when it moved back. He was frowning with narrowed eyes once again as he strode over to Violet, silencing the room. Violet didn't seem to notice though, even with Neville's small yelp of fear. Snape snatched her wrist and said, "Class dismissed… but not you, Ms. Moonglade."

            No one had to be told twice with those cold eyes glaring in every direction. Harry quickly packed up his things and ran out of the classroom, but stayed on the other side of the open door – just out of sight – so he could listen in to what was being said. Hermione and Ron were long gone.

            "You will cease to continue with this," came Snape's voice first. He sounded slightly tired, but still as strict as ever and was it just his scrambled mind, or did Harry think he could determine a waver of fear?

            She hissed, "Why? Are you embarrassed? Let go of my arm you greasified stick!"

            "I find nothing to be embarrassed about."

            "Then why are you so green?"

            There was a moments pause, "I know why you're here."

            "As do I. Dumbledore sent for me and gave me one rather nasty surprise."

            "You know what I'm talking about," he said impatiently. "I'd of thought you'd be happy to see me again." So it was true. They did know each other before yesterday, Harry exclaimed inside his head.

            "Never, would I want to see you, though it is terribly ironic don't you think, that we should meet here of all places. That gives me a little less then a year, Severus. Hope you won't miss me much."

            "I won't have the need to miss you," and he repeated. "You know what I'm talking about. You know what you are here for."

            "_Whatever _that is, is just a part of the convenience of it all," came the simple reply and then. "I will get what I'm looking for, Severus."

            "That's 'Professor' Snape."

            Violet spat, "You don't deserve that title!"

            "You head is as big as Potter's."

            "Why are you like this?" she whispered at first. "Harry has nothing to do with anything!"

            "I never deserved anything James did to me-" he was interrupted.

            "Yes you did!"

            "-So I find no guilt in mentally hurting any friend of his," Harry leaned a bit closer to the door, "or family."

            "You're sick! Just make this a whole lot easier and give me what I wish!" she screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the entire dungeons; a few rats scuttling to find cover. Harry himself jammed his fingers in his ears and wouldn't have been surprised if debris began to crumble down from the ceiling.

            "Shall I repeat myself, Ms. Moonglade, from earlier?"

            "Anything you do _once _wastes my _time."_

"Try and _you_ won't succeed," he replied anyways. Harry could hear the sneer.

            "You may think so, but a Moonglade never fails the task she is given."

            "Like keeping proper etiquette," said he. "I never would have thought you, Ms. Moonglade, to lose control."

            Silence followed this comment and then in a quiet whisper Violet breathed, "Neither would I." So Snape had won the battle, but the war was still to be fought, Harry thought absentmindedly and then shook his head. He had been around Hermione to long. The sound of a book-bag shuffling announced his friend's exit.

            "Oh, and _Violet_," Snape finally mentioned before she officially left, "You will receive your mushroom oil _next _Potions class."

            Violet gave him a sarcastic smile, "Admit you just love attention. Come on, Harry. I need to speak with Dumbledore urgently."

            He nodded. Harry had no clue what was going on. This girl was like one he had never knew with her odd behavior and strange relationships, but in a weird way –one he couldn't place a finger on – he seemed to let that go. Sure she wasn't exactly perfect, but Violet was nice to him and his friends. Even if she wasn't to the Slytherins, who in Gryffindor was?

            "I'm sorry about all this, Harry," she said softly. He didn't know what she was talking about. "My life is as hectic as a room full of screaming banshees. There are so many things I have to take care of, that I have no clue in how do so or where to begin. Then there's the whole point of having a time limit." She was waving her hands around, slightly flustered, and at one point she almost got her foot caught on the bottom of her robes and almost fell over. Luckily, Harry was there to grab her arm and prevent it from happening. He was silent, though, at her comments. Just moving his head slightly to show he was listening seemed to prevent him from looking stupid. But after awhile, even this action seemed to do just that, for him. So he thought of something: a question that had popped up out of nowhere in his already curious head.

            "Violet? I know you probably don't want to discuss this, but I need to ask you something."

            The girl glanced warmly at him, "Ask away, Harry."

            "I was," he stopped and wondered if it was too rude to ask, "I was wondering if you could tell me how your mother died, and maybe a bit more about yourself. I realize that I don't really know you that well." She didn't answer right away. And she wasn't even angry, sad or surprised that he'd asked her that. Just, emotionless.

In silence she hurried down various corridors and up moving staircases, before reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, "_Chocoballs_," she murmured and stepped onto the shifting steps. Harry wasn't even going to ask how she new the password. Violet spun around to face Harry once he had followed her and gave him a dead serious expression, "My mother died from a disease when I was nearing the age of eight, and before you ask I don't know why or how she disappeared. Just to tell you a little more about my background; my father's name was Faether Swallowtail and was a very kind man. He too died only a year after my mother, from grief and _not _his werewolf bite, as most tend to believe."

"But-"

She scolded him, "Let me finish Harry.  The reason why my name isn't Violet Swallowtail is because my mother's side is _stronger_, but I can't explain anymore on the matter. You could say my father gave in to her side, though."

"But then-"

"Harry," she warned, "It is called the truth when I say I live on my own, and I like it that way, so don't tell anyone."

"Ok, but if your father was a werewolf, then you must be to!" He said trying to get it out as fast as it were possible.

"Only believe what your eyes tell you, Harry," she smiled and muttered a bit more. All he could catch though was, "If…"

            "What? So you _are _a werewolf?"

            "I know many things about them," she eyed Harry with a hidden smile, "but that was me _before _he was bitten."

            "So, your father was bitten after you were born?"

            "Correct."       

            Only one more question then, "And… and what about your mother?" The staircase's movement desisted and its thunderous shifting mellowed to a still silence. You could almost hear the candles' fires flicker.

            Violet grinned, "What about her?"

            "Was she like your father?"

            "No." Harry allowed for his tensed muscles to relax. When had they ever stiffened in the first place? "My mother wasn't like him." They both knocked on the office door before pushing past, but the headmaster was nowhere to be seen. A few of the paintings lining the wall were muttering with each other and some even waved at the two students.

            "Good evening, Mrs. Moonglade, Mr. Potter," a particularly red-haired man greeted politely.

            "As to you sir," Violet replied with a sense of dignity, "I'm just wondering if you could-" A burst of raging flames appeared in the fireplace behind her, making them – Harry and Violet – both jump. Dumbledore walked out of it, rising to his full height and dusting away any leftover Floo Powder off his robes. "Dumbledore! I need to have a word with you, now!" her face looked angry and Harry was slightly scared. How could she change moods so rapidly?

            Dumbledore smiled and traipsed to his desk, waving a wand to pull up two extra chairs, "I knew I'd be hearing from you, Ms. Moonglade."

            Violet stormed over and collapsed into the velvety-red seat with anger and yet a respectful air, "Why is that slime-bucket here and who dares to let _him _give a Wolfsbane potion to Professor Lupin? That is the worst thing you can give to a werewolf!"

            "At the time, Ms. Moonglade," Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles, "only our dear Potions Master was willing and capable for the job."

            "But time is different now, is it not?" she asked.

            His eyes twinkled with amusement – one Harry couldn't explain, "Indeed time will change all things, but for now he is the only one who accepted the job."

            Violet was startled and she yelled, "It is not a job, it's an art!"

            "Only a few would think of it as so," he gave a thoughtful look at Harry. "And as for the Wolf's Bane potion, it is the only remedy we have right now."

            "Ha! A remedy? But-"

            He raised his hand to silence her, "Unfortunately, your mother has left us and unless someone else fulfils the vacancy in this art, then there is nothing you can do."

            She thought for a couple seconds, staring at her fidgeting hands and then looked up at the Headmaster, "Then… then may I? I really want to help." The ever-ageing man nodded with an odd glint in his eyes.

            Harry tilted his head in confusion, "But Violet's only a student! How would she know how to brew Wolfsbane?"

            She laughed kindly, "Harry don't insult me! I would never make Wolfsbane!" she leaned towards him, her recessive blue eyes sparkling, "And I wish I were only a student, but I'm… different, Harry."

            "You don't seem any different than me."

            Her eyes flickered. Those intriguing irises were always full of an indescribable emotion, but again they had changed. They were a captivating bright green with the tiniest flecks of gold now. To be put simply, they were gorgeous, "I am more than you think."

            Dumbledore studied them with his head resting on top of his upward positioned hands, "If I may interrupt, would you care to explain, Harry, why you have decided to joined us? Violet has already been so kind as to of told us her reason."

            Truthfully, he didn't know, "Um, well-"

            "Professor Snape gave us both detentions," she cut him off, "and even though I'll admit that I overreacted a bit, Harry didn't do anything! I just wanted to make sure that he doesn't need to suffer for something he never did," Violet stated. At least someone knew a reason.

            The headmaster frowned, "Unfortunately, it is not possible for me to get one out of detention, even if the person were innocent. That is up to you to persuade the professor who issued it in the first place, and usually there is always a reason why they did so."

            Violet sighed, stood up and clomped tiredly to the window. The moonless sky did nothing for her, even though the stars were bright, "I want to go home so badly," Harry heard her whisper. The eerily dimmed light from the outside world, forced her complexion to look vampiric and dreary. Besides from Lupin around the time of the full moon, Harry had never seen someone so utterly exhausted, "Tonight's the new moon," she broke the silence. "Once every month, darkness feeds on the starry sky and covers the moon with a curtain of shadows. They think they are safe, but they aren't."

            "Who?" Harry wondered aloud. Dumbledore instantly started fiddling with a silver contraption as if he were used to her ramblings.

            Violet ignored him, "On night's like these, their souls are gradually drawn from their bodies in search of their origins," she walked slowly over to Fawks and stroked the brilliant scarlet feathers on his head. "Because of this, their life spans are shorter than most humans. Slowly, the lichen race is dying." The machine on the desk sparked and rattled. "The only way for them to survive on earth is if they pass their blood on to others: through either mating or giving humans a bite that reaches a blood stream. Sadly enough though, the newest lichens don't realize how lucky they are and try to fight it, but the moon is always calling. It always wants them to return home."

            Harry swallowed some air, "They're dying?"

            Violet glanced his way and he finally had the chance to see her face, but where had her pupils gone? All that was there was a milky white that made it hard to tell if she was actually looking at you or through you. Either one made his insides turn.

            "Only a few know that this is 'that time of month' that they should be worried about and not nearly as much on the full moon, but even fewer know how to control the inner wolf that hunts beneath their skin," Violet took a few delicate steps to the clearest spot in the room. "The key," she continued in a trance, "is to not control it at all and to not let the fears of what might happen persuade your brain into believing what it will. That would mean that you were scared of your own soul."

            "Please tell us, does professor Lupin know about this?" Dumbledore said calmly. He startled Harry by asking this question, since it was on his mind to. Though, when he turned to look at the man, he seemed to be overly preoccupied with the metal machine that was emitting loud popping noises and rattling non-stop.

            "To know can sometimes not be enough," Violet gave an eerie smile. The type you would give if you were half asleep and had just awoken from a sweet dream. Non-the-less, it still sent chills down Harry's back. "Oh, yes though. Just by looking at his daily paleness tells me Remus knows all about the new moon, which is why its effect on him is so noticeable. Otherwise, he would only be like that the week of his transformation (I can tell he still seems horrified about that too)," the slight upward curve to her mouth dropped into a frown. The girl indeed would have looked like she was sleepwalking, if not her pupil-less eyes were open. "He can't control his wilder self, which is a bit of a problem and-" her right hand clutched her throat and she staggered over to a wall for support. Coughing, and wheezing, Violet fell to her knees, but Dumbledore motioned for Harry not to move.

            "I feel she is not done," he said sternly. The girl was suffering! Harry didn't want to just leave her there, but he trusted the headmaster's judgment.

            "And-" she choked, "And may one day cause the death of him if he doesn't learn how to do just that," she ended with a coughing fit that left her voice harsh and raspy. "Turn that bloody machine off, Dumbledore! I don't want this-" she wheezed and cupped her hands atop her mouth, "Help – me," Violet's muffled words were choppy and short and forced Harry to stand out of his chair, but he was already too late. She had hacked into her hands, cringing with pain, and through them, a shiny and sticky liquid seeped through her fingers. Almost falling over, she let one of her five digit palms to smack down hard against the wooden floor to support her, and though her arched back seemed to beg her brain to let it collapse too with every vibration, it didn't want to let go. With another raging fit of coughs, more silver poured past Violet's palm and onto the floor next to the print her right hand had made.

            "Have to helped her!" Harry cried. The headmaster rose from his chair, looked over at the poor girl and then over to the window, framing the moonless sky.

            "I want you to try to comfort her, Harry, while I go and fetch Professor Lupin. But promise me," the man said as he began to rush out of the room, "to not touch the blood, no matter what she tells you, don't touch it, Harry."

            _Blood. _That stuff that was coming out of her mouth was…

            "Harry?" Dumbledore asked again. Harry nodded while running over to Violet. She glanced sideways at him with widening eyes, before closing them again in searing pain. Harry had felt pain like that before. Whenever Voldemort was near or felt a strong emotion, but this Harry knew, this was different…

…

            The blood ceased after a few minutes, along with the wheezing and raspiness, and he could feel her calming down. Besides from her sickly moaning, everything seemed to reside into a quiet peacefulness.

            "Harry…" she weakly called within deep elongated breaths. He patted her back; surprisingly feeling her cuddle into his chest in response, but only until he felt his clothing soak, did he notice her sobbing. "Harry…"

            "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

            She climbed completely into his lap and rested her head on his chest once again, gasping for air, "Is the Professor married?"

            He didn't need to ask who she was wondering about, "No, but why-"

            "It doesn't matter. That was all I needed to know," she looked up at him and blinked her crying golden orbs. They had returned to what he believed to be normal, if not still very faded.

            "Why do your eyes change?" he couldn't help but ask.

            Tears flooded her face, "Along with time, with water, leaves and emotions, everything changes, but my eyes and a few other things that aren't supposed to differ, do. That's just the way I am."

            "But why?"

            "I don't know why they change. Like everyone else, I can determine how I want to look, but I can't decide whom to be. All I can truly be is me and all you can be, is you." Violet pushed herself off him, wiping her eyes, and tried to stand up. Stumbling over to the desk, she picked up the machine Dumbledore had fiddled with and carefully brought it back over to where Harry was sitting. It looked like a sort of sculpture with its vertical moon-like shape and various animal printings carved along its metal body. A small figurine of a young girl sitting on the back of a wolf was placed on the inner and bottom part of the moon, with her arms outstretched and holding a scepter. Although it was beautiful, its base was covered in dents caused by it's earlier rattling and was beginning to rust a little with age. Strangely, the rest of it though, seemed intact and like new.

            "What is that?" Harry was about to touch it, but Violet slapped his hand away. Her eyes were stilling watering.

            "That' as you so called it, is a Veracitire: a machine that records conversations. A bit like a muggle camera, though it will only capture moments of truth," she hiccoughed and lazily drifted her finger along the moon's spine. "Tell me, did it record anything tonight?" Violet asked with worry in her tone and a feel of someone with a head cold.

            Was this a joke? Did she not remember her discussion at all? "Yes. It recorded you."

            She stood up again and nodded, "I see," a few more tears fell to the floor as she held the contraption over the puddle of blood.

            "What are you doing?"

            I'm going to smash it and then no one will know the truth of what I said tonight and when it breaks into unfixable pieces, it will taint my blood, so that no one can make heads or tails of that either," she raised it high in the air.

            Harry jumped and grasped the object, "Wait! Why would you want to smash it?"

            "I deserve some privacy," she tugged on the machine. "Now let go!"

            "No! Not until you tell why your blood's silver!"

"I don't want to play twenty questions, Harry! Let go!"

He gave a hard pull and the Veracitire came free of Violet's slippery, blood-covered hands, "Just tell me!"

She dived, pushing him to the ground and sat on his stomach, "All magical beings have something in their blood, have it be copper, gold, silver or pure magic. Now give that to me!" she said impatiently.

"Pure magic?" he ignored his aching stomach.

"Like unicorn blood. You've seen that haven't you?" a tear dropped on his cheek. Why was she still crying?

"Yah," Now that he thought about it, the girl's blood did look different from a unicorn's. The silvery substance was more metallic as while 'pure magic' had been more colourful; like a kaleidoscope had broken and dissolved into it. "Just out of interest, what would my blood be?"

"Copper," she huffed, "or gold. Depends on your… magic level." Harry kept hold of the Veracitire, but slowly his strength was tiring. At one point, Violet tugged so harshly that it came free of his grasp, but she toppled backwards, giving Harry another chance to grab it again. "Let go! You don't know how important this is to me!"

"Is it good? To be copper or gold?" It was funny how the tables could turn, for now Harry was on top of Violet.

"It's good to be anything. You see, Muggles don't have any special blood. That's the difference between them and us. They don't have magic running through their veins."

Where was Dumbledore? Right now everyone would be having dinner and the Great Hall was a long ways away, but it still shouldn't be taking this long.

She continued, "Most wizards and witches are copper, while gold is for the slightly stronger. Very few people have that type though, because only magical creatures are supposed to be gold. Silver is for more nocturnal beings that have an overly powerful magic level and 'pure magic' only exists in the bloodstreams of unicorns. At least, that's the only creature I know that has it. There may be more." He struggled to pull the machine out of her hands, and failed miserably when she forced him off her and clambered to her feet. Pulling out her wand and pointing it at him, she once again held the Veracitire over the silver puddle, "Don't move, Harry."

The boy stood up, but did as he was told, "So you're nocturnal?"

"No. I'm just very powerful like you," her wand hand was steady and she gazed over at the window. "Believe me, Harry, you are very powerful."

"Then why am I at the dangerous end of your wand?" he asked. A smile peaked through her tear-stained face.

"Because you seem to have forgotten that you own a wand too and can wizard duel quite well, as I've heard," Violet began to raise the Veracitire high above her, but was over taken by a pain in her lungs. Her wand clattered to the floor and Harry took his chance to take the contraption before it too fell. "Please Harry," she croaked, "Please smash it. Please…"

The door banged open to reveal Professors Dumbledore and Lupin. Harry, relieved, took in a deep breath, but the two men were to distracted to even notice that he was holding the Veracitire.

Lupin rushed by him and Harry turned around just in time to watch him catch a coughing Violet before she collapsed again into her own blood.

Hanging there for a moment, she allowed for Remus to drag her to the other side of the room without fighting him, but once he placed her on the carpeted area of the floor, she tried to stand up and wander back over. Harry could see drops of silver lining her lips when she came near, only to be picked up again and carried back over to the carpet by the Professor.

"Stop it! I need to destroy the Veracitire!" she screamed. Lupin prevented her from rising again by pinning her arms to the floor.

"Listen to me, Violet. We need that recording," he explained.

She started to tremble and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. What was going on and, was it just Harry, or did her pigtails look like they had grown longer? Desperately wanting to sit up, Violet tried to fight the pressure, "No!"

The werewolf didn't weaken his force, "It's going to be ok. No one else will hear about this. It will be," he smiled warmly down her and whispered soothingly, "It will be our little secret."

This made her relax for a second in silence, "Our little secret? Just for… us?" her eyes watered.

"If us mean everyone in this room, then yes. Just us." Violet stared blankly at the ceiling and didn't respond. Seeing this as a yes, Lupin slowly stood up, taking out his wand while he walked closer to Harry. He muttered a spell and a thin line was cut into his own wrist. A few drops of blood fell and mixed with hers and that was when Harry realized that Lupin's blood… was silver too. "I see your blood has parted like mine, but why is it that you only coughed up that particular half?" Silence. The room had given into silence. Dumbledore strolled up next to Lupin and watched him use his wand as a stirring stick. "Violet?"

The substance rippled and began to glow. It thickened, turned, twirled and twisted, until the Professor's wand shot out of is hand and landed nearly five feet away. He stood up to retrieve it and instead stiffened. The blood started to shift into a blobby mound, until finally forming the shape of a girl. She wore a short dress, was approximately the size of a china-doll and showed a striking resemblance of Violet, if not more reserved. Thee figure swirled on the spot like a ballet dancer to take a good look around the room.

It frowned, "I'm still trapped, aren't I?"

My oh my! I'm horribly sorry for that cliffhanger. I think it was worse than last chapter's. Sighs sorry about that…

Oh… if any of you guys think this story is losing it's touch, then please tell me, because though I'd still continue writing it, I'd really like to know. Plus if you have any ideas to spice things up, (if it is too boring) then please suggest them. Ideas are always welcome, though I can't promise that I'll use them.

Awaiting your comments,

Luna


	9. Tea Time

I'm back! No, I'm not dead!

This was not as long as I would have liked this to be, but that's what chapters are for.

Tea Time

"There are some moments that just don't deserve quotes, because they are simply that boring."

_Sirius Black_

It was so dark. Dark enough that even the shadows couldn't be told apart from the things they were mimicking, nor what was five feet in front of anyone. But for the two figures, they could see perfectly fine.

The clouds were twisting and churning above them. The rain, pattering harshly against their strong scale-plated skin, was hardly felt as they dodged lightning bolts while enjoying the sharp and delightful tingling whenever they were hit. It was a game. It had to be. Why else would they fly around like that if it weren't?

Though still. Neither one had mentioned that it was a game. They almost never spoke to one another during their 'meetings,' enjoying the silent understanding with one another, but tonight it was different when one coated in white sped towards the other in silver and motioned for her to listen.

'Was it you? Were you the one who set the task?'

Silvery-blue eyes met violet and the bolts of energy surging around them were forgotten. Their leathery wings beat in synchronization. 'We all agreed that you should try. Something happened, but it ended, so why continue?'

'My very own words,' she thought to her friend, not blinking once.

'The response?'

'Didn't understand, thus we continue to argue.'

'When will it end,' the other gave a great sigh and muttered a thank you.

She laughed, 'What for?'

'For remembering to wake me up,' her tail twitched with sarcasm, making the first laugh once more.

'I already said I was sorry!' she imagined her friend raising an eyebrow and continued with haste, 'I thought I could get some work done tonight or something and then noticed the rain, which of course reminded me of what it would look like if it were clear, which reminded me of the day it was and of our meeting,' she paused in realization and smirked. 'Now that I think about it, you didn't remember either… and you're blaming it on me!' She shook her head away of rain, which in the end didn't prove to very useful. Her friend's massive body rumbled with laughter.

'I love sleeping-'

'-yet you are very athletic-'

'-which you aren't.'

She tried to glare ferociously, 'I am very athletic! I enjoy flying with you!'

'Right… and I'm over a hundred years old.'

Another funny chance, 'Well, aren't you?'

'I'm not quite- hey! When did your personality change?'

'When I became all bubbly with excitement. You have to admit it's nice to fly out in the open. It's hard to hide dragons with their size.'

"Not you. What are you, some sort of iguana, pepper-breath? You need to be more athletic to be my size.'

"First of all, my mind is more athletic than yours, and I prefer my size. I can breathe just as much fire as you can as well.'

She snorted, 'Right.'

'Fine! So I'll admit your more used to this than I am, but I'm doing pretty well.' She was given another mental image of her friend rolling her eyes. 'We don't talk like this often and your asking me about personality changes? Though that snort there was familiar.'

'So is your textbook grammar.'

'Let's not start on that.'

She pranced out of the portrait hole after changing into fresh new clothes, leaving her water-soaked ones to dry on a rack upstairs. It had poured last night, regardless of how clear the morning had been and as much as she loved rain, being stuck in a storm like that – even if purposely – was no laughing matter. How ironic it was, she had thought, that the sky would cloud the instant she came out and then clear once she returned into the dry castle, dripping puddles onto the stone floor. She had felt wetter than the Giant Squid.

"Filch won't be happy, but it's not in my power to control the weather," the girl said with a large smile.

The Fat Lady rubbed her eyes and gave an exaggerated yawn, "You waking up so early doesn't help the sane people in this castle to sleep, so do stop jabbering! It's only a quarter past six!"

"It's not _that_ early!" she began to fidget with too much energy; never the type of needing that much sleep.

"Yes it is! I bet you're the only one up, besides those boys," the woman in the portrait was clearly becoming irritated, but that didn't phase Luna's unexplainable happiness.

"Boys?" This could be a perfect way to test her newly given Prefect abilities once more. It was up to her, as a fifth year Gryffindor Prefect, to live up to her duties and prevent mischief-makers from… well, making mischief. That is, if these 'boys' were doing something awful. They could be – she reminded herself – just be taking a stroll, but who does that with their friends in the morning? They could do that at lunch or whenever.

"Yes, a small group of them just left to visit the kitchens. Now go! Leave me some time to sleep!"

_To the kitchens?_ Ah… the Marauders. _They'll definitely be up to something. _No Prefect had ever gone against them before; too scared of the consequences, but Luna could be a first. At least… maybe she could catch Sirius at something and give him a run for his money. She wasn't in need of worrying like anybody else, for she had a large advantage over him: she knew how his mind worked. His nasty, sick, twisted, maraudering,… creative, funny, energetic mind. He was a great guy overall, just needed to work on his timing and attitude a bit more, but everyone had flaws.

"-And he tends to not notice his," Luna muttered cheerfully, and unaware that she had voiced it aloud. The odd bubbling in her stomach spread to her throat, feet and hands, making her just another giddy teenager. There was no reason for her glee, just the urge to spring around the castle like some sort of bouncing Hinkypunk. "Even I'll admit, I'm curious as to what they could be doing…" she took off down a couple of hallways where she could see dust particles floating serenely in the sun's gentle morning rays that shown through the window. The Fat Lady had called madly after her.

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

The girl grinned joyously, "Ah, I have nine lives to spare…"

The trip to the kitchens seemed too short for her liking. Today she felt like taking a long walk, but resided to tickling the pear in the painting of the fruit dish before her. What was she going to say to the boys if they were there? She hadn't really thought about it.

"Good morning, Ms. Moonglade!" the entire kitchen crew of house elves chanted and separated her from her thoughts.

"And a good morning to you all!" Even through all of the questions of 'Does Miss want something to eat?', 'Would Miss like some tea?' or 'Miss Moonglade isn't going to cook, is she,' Luna could sense movement near the back of the kitchen, "Um, tea would be fine, thank you."

The hustling and bustling around her pushed her to where she wanted to go. Reaching the back, where there were a few chairs and tables, she could see the signs of people leaving in haste. Sandwiches and pancakes were half eaten, utensils thrown carelessly onto plates and into bowls, cups hardly been drunk out of and were still steaming…

"Mr. Potter and his friends seem to have left. Let Tolley clean up for Miss." Tolley. She was Luna's house-elf from home, but Luna always had one of her elves working at Hogwarts so that they could learn new things and of course, so they could do something useful. She only needed one at home to make sure that not too much dust settled. 'I mean, besides from feeding my pets – most of them usually to find it themselves – there isn't much for you to do when no-one's home,' she pointed out to them. 'That's why I will be taking one of you to Hogwarts each year.'

"Oh, no Tolley. No need to clean anything up. I'm sure they'll be back soon," a cup was pressed into her hands. Saying 'thank you,' she sat down where the messy table had not been used and took a nice warm sip of tea.

Her house-elf blinked her round eyes, "May Tolley ask Miss Moonglade if she knows where they is? Should Tolley keep their food warm?"

"No, it's ok. You already have enough to do and plus, I'm playing a game with them," Luna smiled. Her own game that they had no clue they were apart of.

"The game you and I used to play?"

"That's right," she flexed her impatient feet that wanted so badly to use up their energy, "we are playing Hide and Seek and I'm the Seeker," she laughed. "The only time I can play this role is in this game. I'm not exactly the Qudditch type, am I Tolley?"

"That you isn't."

Luna scanned the room while leisurely taking sips of her steaming drink. She had a feeling about where the boys were, but if she waited long enough, they'd give up on their own and she could tell, they were definitely still in the kitchens.

Spotting a couple of elves that were piling cook books on the floor – books that were supposed to be on their shelves – she kindly asked them to knock once on each of the twelve doors that were supposed to be containing the reading materials. Befuddled, one did so and she thanked him.

Five, ten… fifteen minutes past. Luna was tired of waiting, even though the tea seemed to give her a warm feeling throughout her body and an odd, comfortable prickling on the back of her neck. How odd…

She had her cup refilled and with a swift swishing of her wand, four of the book cupboards swung open to reveal four boys crammed inside. The Marauders.

"So nice of you to join me. I've been keeping your food warm," she said flatly, taking another sip of tea. A grin spread across her face almost saying, 'you-were-caught!'

Sirius looked pretty bad; to have chosen the stuffiest cupboard wasn't exactly pleasant. He had taken one of the top six ones and forgot that heat rises.

When he fell out, along with Peter, James stepped out of his bottom-shelved hiding place and Luna exclaimed, " I know I'm not that repulsive and I'm in too good of a mood to be dangerous," she winked at them. Poor Remus seemingly couldn't move, as he was bound by his hands and feet and had his mouth magically charmed shut. James immediately helped him while explaining how he truthfully didn't know how it had happened.

"The point is, you _can _be dangerous," Sirius muttered, sitting down across from her.

She grinned and set her teacup on the table, "So you finally admit it. I can _so _be scary!"

"I said dangerous, not-"

"I know, but danger is a horrific thing."

The other three marauders – stunned that he had actually sat near her without them both blowing up – edged closer to their own seats as well, until they too sat comfortably down.

James chuckled, gave her an odd look, and ruffled his hair, "So why are you so bubbly today?" The boys were staring strangely at her shoulder-length tresses, but she shrugged it off.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure."

He looked around the table, "Could it be that Remus looks so snoggable this morning to you?" Sirius gagged.

Luna, ignoring Mr. Black's action, exclaimed, "Of course! But he's always like that." From the corner of her eye she could see her boyfriend blush lightly and squirm slightly in his chair. He still rubbed his wrists slightly from the ropes that had been there earlier.

"Or maybe," Peter said, "it's because no-one's yelling at each other."

They all nodded and Remus said, "We are all acting quite civilized. It's a strange feeling…" he trailed off and they agreed.

"Moony's right," said James. "It feels almost…"

"-like the old days?" Sirius drawled, looking annoyed and like he was forming a headache. Luna was only thinking about one thing though: _Moony?_

James frowned, "Lighten up, Padfoot. This conversation isn't that horrible." _Padfoot? _She had heard them use these nicknames before, but how did they come up with them? "So Luna?" she snapped her head up to James again, feeling a tug on the back of it.

"Mmm?" she asked. The boys seemed to be staring distractedly at something behind her.

"What is that house-elf doing to your hair?"

That explained the sharp tug and the prickling and warmth from earlier, "Oh, Tolley's drying it. She replied, not having to look to understand it was the elf.

"Not able to dry it on your own?"

"Oh, I can," she laughed, "I just must have forgotten this morning!"

Sirius' annoyed look softened and he joked, "Who forgets to dry their hair after a bath?"

"I certainly don't forget," the girl confused them.

"But-"

"Sirius, I didn't have a bath. I was caught in the storm last night and got soaked," Luna explained. Se had the urge to start bouncing in her seat, but restrained herself not to. No more tea for her… well, after this cup.

Remus' and James' eyes widened, but not with fear or shock; worry, "What were you doing outside! You could have gotten a cold!" they yelled at her and she tried to scoot away from the two boys on either side of her, but it was like they had caged her in. So, she slid lower in her chair until they backed away.

"Well?" Sirius urged when she wasn't answering, "What were you doing? You're like one of the guys. We wouldn't want you hurt."

Everyone silenced and stared at him. It wasn't quiet with all of the house-elves cooking, but the aura around the table was certainly different.

Luna frowned and said softly, "Besides from the fact that I'm one-hundred percent female, I haven't been 'one of the guys' since last year, but thank you anyways." She had meant it, truly. Sirius thought about what she had said and he seemed to have realized his mistake.

"Oh, right," he murmured and the two of them nodded, both giving a quick glance at Remus. They all knew what that was about. This was turning into a weird conversation, because she felt as if she really was one of them again. Luna had always had her friends, but these guys had been her home away from home, until – like she had said – last year.

Luna looked at Sirius and watched his face begin to turn red, but she couldn't tell from what. Like her, he must have been thinking about the incident and no one dared to interrupt his or her thoughts. James was crossing his fingers and mouthing the word 'please' over and over with a hopeful expression on his face, Peter was copying him like usual and Remus was silently looking downwards. She turned her head back to Sirius, who looked angrier every second. He was thinking about it too intently and she could tell something was coming.

"Quit staring!" he said sharply, and startled the others. "I'm surprised you haven't apologized yet!"

The bubbliness inside her died down and was replaced with venomous anger, "Apologize? For what? It's not my fault you don't care about your friends!"

"I care about them more than you'd ever know!" he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Seeing as you've lost one of yours, that doesn't seem likely," she copied his movement and Tolley fell off her stool behind her. Luna helped her up, told her she could leave and used the brush (that was lying on the floor) to go through her hair one more time. "I'd bet if I hadn't been there, then – then…" she trailed off. Luna couldn't finish. "And if it were me who was in trouble, then I wouldn't be surprised if it almost happened to me too! You didn't even notice him," she screamed.

"It's not like you were the real hero anyway! You had someone else do it for you!"

This had touched a nerve, "How little you know!"

Sirius eyed her and gave a funny smirk, "I know a lot about you. More then I'd ever need to know, even. I, of course being the loyal friend that I am, haven't told anyone about your… weird… ness."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Luna spoke coldly and sharply, and Sirius just shrugged. "You aren't exactly ordinary either. I haven't told a soul about you and you haven't about me. It was our _deal_."

James looked surprised, "You mean, you've made a deal with him? But you always said 'no' to bets and things like that. Why-"

"Because it was important. That," she pointed to Sirius with obvious disgust, "_thing-that-can't-possibly-be-human _oncefound me in a uncomfortable dilemma at a time when he wasn't exactly… normal. And that's a lot to say for someone who's meaning of being normal is transforming the Christmas decorations in second year into red and green striped knickers. So we made a deal."

"I only made one mistake with that! I realized red and green shouldn't ever be mixed together… it made it look like Slytherins and Gryffindors were united, but that's besides the point!"

The prefect rolled her eyes, "And what is the point?"

"That one, you have nothing to use against me if I tell these three about your freakiness, because they already know about me, and two, only people who have a social life may use the word 'knickers."

"What did you catch him doing?" James asked slyly, "Snogging three girls at once or maybe dancing in his old clown suite with Peeves?"

She smiled with amusement, "You mean there are times when he _doesn't _dress like a carnival entertainer?"

"Can we leave my obviously fashionable clothing choices for a different conversation?"

"Sure, why not. We can talk about your obvious future cooking career for then too."

"We already agreed that cauldron cakes _should_ be black."

"Black's cauldron cakes… Well, at least we know that all of your recipes will have something in common with your name. It will be loads easier to figure out which plates you created, so… thank you for making the… future world a better place."

Sirius just laughed, "Get out."

"You cannot order me around like one of your lovesick snogfests," she made a fuss of going to a sink to wash her teacup. And despite the protests of the busy house elves, used some of the soap instead of just cleaning it up with magic.

"Yet," Sirius followed her over to sink, "once your angry you start cleaning. _Like a servant_." This only made her grab a cloth and scrub the tea stains as rough as it were possible. The elves started to move their chores and dishes to the farther side of the room and away from the possible chaos that was soon to take place.

"I do not have to deal with you," Luna said. More to herself than him.

He grabbed the cloth from her hands trying to get her to even glance at him, making her fumble and grasp the cup harder until it broke. She broke the cup… "What… How did you do that?"

"I don't believe it matters." She dropped the pieces from her hand while staring at the red blood trickling in a line around it.

"Of course it matters." What she would do to strangle the boy in front of her at that moment.

Remus had come over after hearing the porcelain crack and seeing the damage, immediately cleaned the hand with the running water. "Sirius, give me that towel."

"You don't have to do this Remus. It doesn't even hurt," Luna mentioned gently. She glared at Sirius who handed her boyfriend the towel anyway.

Remus tied it around her hand after taking the ring off, "Luna, the cut is deep and across most of your hand. It must hurt."

"I guess it stings a little."

"A lot. It stings a lot."

"Not really."

The boys looked at her as if she were insane. Except Sirius. He voiced it a loud.

Luna watched the cloth turn red, "I was joking. Of course it hurts… _a lot_." She added the last part so that they'd relax and then start worrying again, but the strange thing was, was that she didn't feel a thing. No pain. None at all. "I better get going."

Hurriedly, she put off the water and turned around to leave and once she escaped from the room, rested against the wall by the portrait. All she thought was, _I need to walk this off._ And off she went to wander aimlessly. Just like she'd planned to earlier. It annoyed her having Sirius on the planet. And then it hit her. He had taken that cloth away from her on purpose, but not for the reason she had thought at first. No. He was trying to get her to prove the secret that he and her shared first hand so that the rest would see. Forget walking away from the situation like she just did. She was going to show him exactly what it was like to be in a feud with her. Even if it hurt him the way he had to her right then. _Sirius Black, there is no way you can win when you're against me._

_---_

"Wouldn't someone scream if their hand was almost cut off?" Sirius asked the other three. They just nodded and shrugged. James because he agreed, Peter because James did, and Remus… well he was a bit distracted and did so, pretending he was listening. Truthfully at that moment, he received a letter from an owl that morning in reply to the one he sent last night.

_… We are sorry Mr. Lupin, but we cannot go with your request. After looking at the amount of money you are holding at this present moment, my employees and I all agree that you cannot possibly afford the item you wish us to sell. Unless you find enough, the most we can do is hold it in the store for a limited amount of time (two weeks is the longest for this item). Please send us a letter if you wish to do so…_

Remus finished in time, though still frowning, to give Sirius a nod to some other question he had asked.

"Great Moony! I didn't expect this of you, so I'll be sure to give you my first batch of cauldron cakes free of charge! How much do you think I should sell them for?"…

Now what had he gotten himself into? It didn't matter. It just gave him an idea.

"Padfoot," he interrupted, "I'd like to um.. advertise a few of your baked goods, but I might need a few samples to get people to really understand the um.. taste of your genius."

Sirius grinned, "They have me themselves for that."

"Right. But actually having food might help them become… err… more addicted." Nice and smooth. Some of the house elves giggled in the background in agreement. Luckily, their growing laughter was shut out as the boys exited into the hall and shut the portrait door.

"I think I see your point, Moony!" he patted him on the back. "How many do you need?"

"Enough for most of the school."

He stopped smiling, "You're advertising, right? Not opening a bloody market."

"I'll give you a duplicating charm," Remus pleaded he'd take the bate. Sirius refused anyway, saying that the food wouldn't be worth as much. Who knew that he knew about the quality of items and that charm?

Then Padfoot said, "I'll still give you that amount, but you're going to help me bake."

He sighed with relief and shook his friend's outstretched hand, "Sounds fare. Shall we start tonight?"

Shocked, Sirius nodded and watched Remus run away along the hall, "Hey Moony! Where are you going?"

"To send a letter!"

…

Not as exciting as the last chapter maybe, but at least it's posted. It was supposed to be called Butter and Ice but I didn't have enough time to fit the part that it's based on in so yah… I'm sorry about my lack of updates, but high school is so different than my old one. And I'm trying to write a novel.

Ooh! I'll try to update Muggle Studies next. Don't kill me, please, for my lack of motivation. I just have no time! CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER!

Violet and the little girl are next so I need lots of reviews! Really, it helps to get me writing!

LOVE YOU ALL OUT THERE!

Luna


End file.
